One Year Marriage
by SiRiUsLyInLuV71
Summary: Marriage Law Challenge. AU. The war was over, and everything was right once more. But the Ministry found a new way to stop discrimination, a Marriage Law. A Sirius & Hermione love story that will capture your hearts.
1. The Marriage Law

Title: One Year Marriage

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

Summary: Marriage Law Challenge. AU. The war was over, and everything was right once more. But the Ministry found a new way to stop Blood discrimination, A Marriage Law. A Sirius/Hermione Love Story.

Ship: Sirius/Hermione

Warnings: Rated T, for now. Rating may change.

Chapter One - The Marriage Law

They were yet again waiting for the last member of the Order to show up. There patience was slowly dissolving. It was 30 minutes past 5, and the meeting started precisely at 5, so that meant that all the other Order members were probably here way before than.

Everyone was livid, there was a reasonable amount of time a person can be late, but this bypassed everything. And it wasn't like they could start the meeting without him, since he was a very important asset to the meeting as well. 35 minutes past 5, and Molly Weasley's face kept on getting sickly red by each minute that passed.

"What's taking him so long?" yelled Bill out of frustration.

Every pair of eyes turned to a skinny bespectacled boy, who just shook his head, indicating that he also didn't know what kept his godfather.

"Well come on! The man really needs to learn some fucking responsibility." yelled Bill once more. A few glares were shot towards him, including Harry's.

Even if Sirius Black wasn't responsible or punctual, he was a good man in general. He was just enjoying his life. He was relishing in on the years he has missed, it's not like he had his share of youth. Everyone else did, but him. Sirius lived a cold and dark life, that brought him nothing but grieve and despair. And now when he is finally up and about, they are mad at him for being a couple of minutes late? But, people do tend to forget easily. The others think that he is irresponsible for someone his age, but truly how would they act if their youth was taken from them. Harry broke out of his reverie, just as the door turned open, and walked in the incredibly handsome Sirius Black. Yells and cries of frustration broke out in the entire living room area, all muttering curses at Sirius. With a roll of his eyes Sirius sat himself down between Harry, and Remus who welcomed him openly.

Glares from Kingsley, Bill, and Molly were focused on Sirius, while others just wanted the meeting to begin, so they could be on their merry way. Most of the Order members didn't understand, why they had to keep on continuing the Order of the Phoenix when the war was over, but McGonagall whom was the new leader said that "You never know what can happen now that the war is over, there must be many Ex-Death Eaters running around." So Order members reluctantly continued the meetings, and mostly discussed Ministry and Auror business. But today's meeting was very important, since it consisted of something essential, that affects most people in the Order.

Sirius rolled his eyes at the silence, now that everyone was here they didn't want to start. Typical Order members.

"Hello? Can we get going here." said Sirius as he rudely banged his hands on the table.

Harry, Remus, and Ron chucked at Sirius display.

Slowly Kingsley began. "There are passing a new law in the Ministry, that concerns unwed purebloods, half-bloods, and muggleborns."

The whole room went quite, many shared awkward glances, while others began to murmur.

"What's the new law?" asked Percy.

Kingsley let out a loud sigh and continued "A marriage law that will regenerate the Blood in the Wizarding community, and stop discrimination"

"And what the hell does that mean?" asked Sirius Black, really not liking where this was headed.

Kingsley stopped hesitantly before continuing. He knew that most people would not like this idea, but one person who would downright refuse to play part would be Sirius Black, and that would cause even bigger problems than they had now. "Well, that means that the Ministry wants most of the next generations of Wizards to be half-blood, so that there is no discrimination nor another tyrant like Voldemort. So that means that all half-bloods must be wed to half-bloods, and purebloods to muggleborns. And there is one more thing."

"Oh what now?" yelled Sirius Black, his face contorted with anger.

Kingsley gulped, and took a deep breath. "The Ministry is choosing your spouses. The name of your spouse will arrive in a week." finished Kingsley grimly.

Loud protests, and yells were around the table, but only one man stood quiet and that was Sirius. Without a word he sprinted out of Grimmauld Place and out the door. Harry noticed, and made to run after his godfather, but Remus stopped him, and shook his head indicating that he needed some time alone.

"What happens if we don't want to get married?" asked a quite voice next to Ron. Everyone looked towards her. Her chocolate brown eyes were almost watery as she spoke.

"You get sent to Azkaban, or permanently obliviated, and they strip you of your magic. It's either or. I am sorry Hermione." answered Kingsley softly, looking at Hermione. She didn't say anything just nodded.

"Is there any way we can choose who we marry?" asked Ron, taking Hermione's hand in his.

"No. That's up to the Ministry." spoke Kingsley again, a sorrowful look on his face.

"Is this law for real? Do we really have to go through with it?" asked Harry.

"Yes it's very much real Harry. And the spouses must be married within a week of their after they received there letters." replied Kingsley.

"What if we aren't compatible with the person they chose for us? What about if we don't get along?" asked Ron, looking for a loophole.

"The Ministry are doing a magical compatibility test on all purebloods, half-bloods, and muggleborns that are single." answered Kingsley.

"What is a magical compatibility test?" asked Harry.

"It's a spell that finds a person most compatible to you. It can't be used without ministry supervision, and it hasn't been preformed in centuries. So yes, the Ministry are set on this." but it was Remus who answered this time, looking crestfallen.

"The only positive thing I can say is that, at least you are compatible." interrupted Bill.

Ron's face turned a shade of red, clashing horribly with his hair. "Yeah, easy for you to say! You are already married!" yelled Ron, pointing an accusing finger at Bill.

Bill just sighed and said nothing, he turned back and walked toward the kitchen.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood on the sidelines of Grimmauld Place.

"Don't think on it Hermione." said Harry reassuringly patting Hermione on the back.

"Don't think on it? Harry, it could be anyone!" stammered Hermione.

"Yeah, and it's going to be me." said Ron, taking Hermione's hand in his and kissing it.

Her brown eyes glistened with unshed tears as she turned to Ron, without hesitation Ron took her in his arms, and kissed her forehead, soothing her the best he can.

"I am also worried about Sirius." added Harry, quite uncomfortable with Ron and Hermione's embrace.

Ron looked up at Harry, and shrugged. "Yeah, Sirius has a right to be angry. He just got back his life, and he is going to be stuck with some woman he barely knows. I would be ecstatic if I was him." said Ron sarcastically.

"Maybe it will be someone we know." piped up Hermione.

A flicker of hope settled into Harry. "I hope so Hermione. I really hope so." replied Harry grimly.

_

* * *

_

_Authors Notes: Well, I promise it will get more interesting later on! Lol, this is just the start. I really love marriage law fics, so I took it upon myself to write one. It will have a twist that most of the fics don't have. And Sirius is not as 'Dark' as he was in 'Darkness'. Lol! I really hope you give this a chance. This new story will be my heart and soul now. Because I really figured out where I want to take this. Reviews are very welcome! ;-)_


	2. Letters

Title: One Year Marriage

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

Summary: Marriage Law Challenge. AU. The war was over, and everything was right once more. But the Ministry found a new way to stop Blood discrimination, A Marriage

Law. A Sirius/Hermione Love Story.

Ship: Sirius/Hermione

Warnings: Rated T, for now. Rating may change.

Chapter 2 - Letters

The fire whiskey burned his throat as he gulped down his 6th peg. His thoughts were slowly starting to cloud, and he had to think hard to remember why he was angry in the first place. Sirius made a hand gesture at the barman, ushering the barman to get him another drink.

Sirius couldn't believe it. The Ministry always finds a way to make his life a living hell. First they stick him into Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit, then they send soul sucking Dementors after him, after that they put a price on his head, and then of course the drama he had to endure after he miraculously escaped the Veil single handingly.

After he returned from the Veil, the Ministry put him back in Azkaban before he had a chance to escape. They thought he was a ployjuiced Death Eater, but Sirius highly doubted that. He had to suffer 3 additional weeks in Azkaban. After he came out from the Veil he was already in critical condition, add that to four Auror's stunning him at once. And before he could even regain conscious they chucked him back to Azkaban, where he stayed locked up for three weeks.

Sirius hated the Ministry with a passion, and now they were trying to strip him from the last bit of freedom he has left. Sirius' grip on the mug grew tighter, gosh he hated this. He took another swig, and again his thoughts blurred. He didn't know how many more pegs he could drink, but he'll keep going until forgets everything.

He didn't know what time it was, or how many drinks he had by the time he felt two men lift him into standing position and drag him out the club. Sirius didn't even know if he knew them, only that their scent was familiar, even if he didn't know them Sirius couldn't do a thing. Sirius sight was blurry, the only thing he caught was untidy black hair, and a face with many marks. He felt a uncomfortable sensation in the pit of his stomach, almost as if he was being congested by a rubber tube. In seconds that sensation was gone, and the last thing he saw before passing out was a face that looked similar to Harry.

* * *

Harry, Remus, and Ron all sat at the dinning room of Grimmauld Place each sporting grim looks on their faces. Remus more for Sirius, Harry, and Ron rather than himself, since he was happily married to Nymphdora. Both boys looked crestfallen, Harry more than Ron. 

"Are you two okay?" asked Remus, mainly eyeing Harry, since he seemed more depressed than Ron.

"What's wrong mate?" asked Ron, nudging Harry with his shoulder.

Harry sighed. "Where is Ginny mate? Has she heard about this?" asked Harry.

"Mum owled her." said Ron.

Harry didn't say anything just nodded.

"I am sorry mate. I know how much you care about her." said Ron understandingly.

Harry just gritted his teeth, and still didn't say anything.

Ron reached out and patted Harry on his back, causing Harry to flinch and shake his hand away.

"Easy for you to say Ron. You'll end up with Hermione. But I won't end up with the woman that I love. You want to know why? Because she is a fucking pureblood! The person that is most fucked is me! No one else! I love Ginny, I would happily give my life for her, and she has to go off and marry some muggleborn for a fucking law!" yelled Harry as he banged his fists on the table.

Remus and Ron both gave Harry a sympathetic look.

"Don't worry Harry. I got word from Kingsley saying that many people are protesting about this law. Most likely the public won't stand for this. Maybe after a couple of months the law will be lifted. Then you can get back to your normal life, both of you." said Remus soothingly.

"What if it doesn't lift? And I am stuck in a loveless marriage. Merlin knows they'll match Harry Potter up with the biggest snob they could find." raged Harry, his face still shadowed by anger.

"Who knows mate, maybe it's someone from Hogwarts." stated Ron.

"Trust me Harry, many people are arguing, fighting back. The most any of us can do right now is go along with the Ministry until they lift this law." continued Remus.

"Yeah, but how long. A month, a year, a fucking century? HOW LONG?" asked Harry frustrated.

"Harry, this is the Ministry's doing. They are not going to lift the law. They are going to make everyone suffer. This is a new ideology to keep the public on check." came a lazy drawl from Sirius, who stood at the door of the kitchen, listening in on the conversation.

Harry, whom was in a very bad mood lightened up with his godfather's appearance.

Sirius strutted towards the dinning table, plopping himself in a seat next to Remus.

"I see you took the Pepper-Up I left beside your bed." observed Remus.

Sirius lifted his hand up and scratched his head. "Will I be walking if I didn't?" retorted Sirius.

"What do you think about the law?" piped up Ron, looking at Sirius.

Sirius' face darkened immediately, and he didn't respond.

Remus noticed this, and put a understanding arm around his shoulder, which earned him a grunt from Sirius.

"I don't wanna get married Remus!" moaned Sirius, banging his head repeatedly on the desk, earning him snide laughs from both Ron and Harry.

"But I do have a plan" added Sirius, his cheek resting on the table, as he raised his hand to indicate he was talking.

Remus raised his eyebrow, almost wishing Sirius won't do anything stupid.

"And what is that?" asked Remus slowly, truly dreading the answer, while Harry looked at Sirius eagerly to see what his godfather would say.

Sirius lifted his head from the table, a grin covering his dark features. "I'll pay the broad off. I'll give her as much galleons she wants, she'll leave me the hell alone, and I'll be free to continue my life." said Sirius as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Sirius' statement was greeted by silence, until a grin covered Remus' face as well. He slapped the Marauder on his back. "That is a brilliant idea Padfoot. That way you won't do anything drastic or stupid." said Remus, smiling broadly at Sirius, who just seemed to understand the fact that his best friend called him 'stupid'. His grin was replaced by a scowl that was directed straight at Remus, who just meekly grinned in reply.

"That idea is truly brilliant Sirius." said Harry.

Sirius just smiled, obviously very proud of himself, for coming up with such a brilliant plan.

"Yes it is, Harry. See, drinking does pay off." said Sirius, as he dodged a smack across the head from Remus.

* * *

Hermione took a seat right next to her mother as she approached the kitchen. She was in a better mood than she had been in the last couple of days. She thought the marriage law thing over and over, by each passing day, she came to the conclusion that she probably will end up marrying Ron. 

She smiled at the thought of her and Ron getting married. Hermione always pictured her future with Ron. Hermione smiled at the thought of her and Ron's kids running around the burrow. The kids would have bushy red hair, and freckles. Her grin grew wider and wider, as she continued daydreaming of her future life with Ron. Her daydream was broken when she heard her mother shriek.

Hermione laughed as her mother pointed at the owl on the window. Ever since Hermione first received her letter, her mother hated owls. Hermione walked toward the window and took the tightly sealed letter from the owl, and gave the unknown bird some toast. The bird flew out her window, as Hermione eyed the letter in her hand. Her grin faltered as she saw the Ministry's logo on the letter.

She took a deep breath and ripped open the letter and began to read. Her mother eyed her with curiosity as she watched her daughter's face becoming redder and redder by each passing second.

Ms. Hermione Jean Granger,

Due to the new Marriage Law that passed, the Ministry of Magic issued a compatibility test on you, to choose a acceptable spouse. This means that you will be married to the person that best matches you based on the compatibility test. The Ministry has chosen for Hermione Jean Granger to be wedded to Sirius Orion Black.

Good Luck,

Regina Landhork

Department of Marriage & Consoling

The letter automatically dropped from Hermione's hand. Next came Hermione's unconscious body, falling right next to the letter.

* * *

Light brazed the side of Sirius' face as he continued to snore away in his peaceful slumber. His right leg was hanging off the side of the bed, and his blankets seemed to be strangling him, but he looked fully comfortable nonetheless. His arms were wrapped tightly around a pillow, and his head laid strange angle, it looked as if he would have a major cramp in his neck, by the time he woke up. 

It was now past noon, and Sirius Black was still asleep. The windows in his bedroom were slightly opened, he loved the cool breeze at night. Sometimes, he just wanted to go to the roof of Grimmauld Place and sleep there. And he actually did do that one night, but then _'his brilliant idea' _backfired when it started to rain. Sirius never did go back to the roof to camp out again.

As Sirius lay on the bed sleeping, without a worry of anything in the world, a tapping noise was coming from his window. A figure of a bronze eagle owl blocked the cool breeze from coming through the window. The lack of the cool breeze abruptly caused Sirius to wake up. His eyes opened slowly, the stormy grey color seemed even brighter now that the sun was hitting his face dead on. It almost gave Sirius a ghostly look contrasting with his skin.

The owl that stood near the window let out yelping hoots, and that's when Sirius noticed the bronze owl. He muttered insanities at the owl for waking him up, as he ungracefully walked toward his window, stumbling quite a bit. Once he reached the owl, he snatched the note from it's beak without giving the owl a snack. In response to his rudeness, the owl took a chuck at Sirius finger, and flew out the window leaving behind owl droppings. Sirius swore loudly, the bite was stinging, and some of the droppings landed on his shirt. Although he was extremely thankful that it wasn't his face. He walked towards his dresser with the letter tightly secured in his hand. He picked his wand and Scourgified the droppings, and healed his cut.

"Bloody owl" muttered Sirius, as he tore open the top of the tightly sealed envelope that had the Ministry seal on it, that Sirius forgot to notice. He slowly unfolded the letter and began to read, his face paling with each sentence.

Mr. Sirius Orion Black,

Due to the new Marriage Law that passed, the Ministry of Magic issued a compatibility test on you, to choose a acceptable spouse. This means that you will be married to the person that best matches you based on the compatibility test. The Ministry has chosen for Hermione Jean Granger to be your wedded wife.

_Good Luck,_

_Regina Landhork_

_Department of Marriage & Consoling_

Sirius almost looked like he was about to pass out. His already pale face, paled inconsiderably giving him a transparent look that was handsome, but scary. Without another thought passing in his mind, Sirius disapparated from Grimmauld Place with a thundering pop, the faint sound slowly echoing around his room.

* * *

Author's Note: Whew, this chapter was a bit complex. I can't wait to get started on the next chapter. But that will have to wait until I write another chapter for Darkness. I can't go neglecting that fic, now can I? Sirius seems nicer in this fic, because he is. He is the nice, sexy, and funny Sirius, even though his anger can seem to get the best of him. I am really having a blast writing this, and I hope you guys like it as well. Read and Review. Thank you.


	3. Regina Landhork

Title: One Year Marriage

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

Summary: Marriage Law Challenge. AU. The war was over, and everything was right once more. But the Ministry found a new way to stop discrimination, A Marriage

Law. A Sirius/Hermione Love Story.

Ship: Sirius/Hermione

Warnings: Rated T, for now. Rating may change.

Chapter 3 - Regina Landhork

All train of thought left him as he apparated in front of his best friends doorstep. Only one thing remained intact in his mind. His spouse was _Hermione Granger_. The annoyingly over-smart little girl, that was his godson's best friend. No way in hell would he marry her! Sirius' mind reached panic mode as he furiously pounded on Remus' door.

After a long 5 seconds the door sprung open revealing a tried Remus Lupin, with a agitated look on his face to match Sirius.

"What took you so long?" yelled Sirius.

Remus looked like he was about to hit him.

It was a full moon yesterday, Tonks and him had an argument, and now this annoying bastard has to come wake him up from his peaceful slumber, and has the nerve to say he took so long, when actually Remus ran down to open the door.

Sirius whom still was oblivious to Remus' cold glare, shoved the letter that was fresh from the Ministry into the hands of Remus Lupin.

Remus gave Sirius a bewildered look, until he noticed the Ministry stamp on top of the letter. His mouth formed a 'O', as his eyes began to scan the letter and take in it's contents.

With each line Remus wanted to break into a grin, but didn't because Sirius would know right away.

After a long silence between them, with nothing to exchange but glances at each other, Sirius spoke up.

"Well…" asked Sirius, his face still contaminated with a frown.

Remus just looked at Sirius and his face finally released the grin he had been holding in.

"At least you don't have to pay her mate." said Remus, which earned him a death glare from Sirius, to which Remus meekly grinned.

Sirius pushed Remus out of the way, and entered invitingly into Remus' home, not that Remus would mind. Sirius plopped himself on the nearest shabby couch, and began to rub his temples with his index and thumb.

"What am I going to do?" asked Sirius to no one in particular.

"Marry her. You don't have a choice." answered Remus who plopped himself on the couch across from Sirius.

"What do you mean, I don't have a choice! Of course I have a choice!" snarled Sirius.

"No you don't. Be happy Sirius. At least it's not a dumb bint like you imagined. It's Hermione. You should be glad you're marrying her." continued Remus.

"Happy? Happy?!!? How could you think I am happy about this!!!!???!!! I am going to be forcedly married to the most annoying person in the whole Wizarding world. Spending one day with her will probably make me go mad. She'll probably chat me to death." yelled Sirius, cringing as he thought of his life with Hermione.

Remus gave Sirius a stern look, that told him to shut up. "She is not annoying. I admit she used to be a tad talkative, but that's all changed now. She has grown into a fine young woman." explained Remus.

"Then you marry her then!" snapped Sirius.

Remus said nothing, he wanted to throw something at Sirius. Why couldn't the idiot see the plus side in this. Must he always be so thick. Actually, Sirius wasn't thick at all, he was brilliant actually, but he lacked one thing, which is mainly common sense. Common Sense and Sirius really didn't go together, or else he wouldn't be so damn reckless.

Remus looked at Sirius tiredly. "Are you serious? How can you not see the plus side to all of this?" asked Remus.

Sirius almost looked disgusted. "Are you suggesting I fuck the girl? No offense Moony, but she isn't my type." said Remus.

Remus' jaw dropped. How could the idiot think he was implying that. Without another thought Remus grabbed the nearest sharp object which was incidentally a quill, and threw it at Sirius, whom dodged it easily.

"I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT THAT YOU STUPID MUTT!!" yelled Remus.

"I meant that this will be good for both of you!! YOU BOTH CAN LEAD YOUR OWN LIVES! Without the Ministry interrupting! You can marry her, and live together, but continue on with your life. No attachments!" continued Remus.

Sirius looked at Remus, with the same look he offered him, when he suggested fucking Hermione, which was a scary thought to him.

"That still doesn't mean I want to marry a child with oversized brain cells." argued Sirius.

Remus didn't say anything, just shook his head at his friends attitude. Maybe this whole ordeal might just give him the reality boost he needs.

* * *

"We have to get you to the Ministry! There is no way they can make you marry him! No! I won't accept it! NO!" yelled Ron furiously as both Harry and Hermione tried their level best to try to reason with him. 

"Ron, calm down! You've been ranting on and on for hours already! It's getting tiring. Ranting won't help the issue." snapped Harry.

Hermione said nothing all this time, all she did was cling on to Harry like her life depended on it.

"And will you stop acting like this is the end of the world! I am sure my godfather wouldn't be that bad. He is probably not happy about this either." said Harry looking at Hermione.

"Harry! The man doesn't even know I exist! We probably haven't said a word to each other in years. We don't speak, we not friends, and not to mention he acts like a overgrown child." snarled Hermione.

Ron didn't say anything. But Harry was absolutely fuming. "So that's what you think huh? You think this is going to be hard for you? THINK ABOUT HIM! That man has suffered more than I have! He never had a chance at freedom! And now he is about to have that stolen from him as well. You think this is easy on him! You think it will be easy to marry his godson's best friend. Do you really think he is jumping for joy?" asked Harry.

Hermione's head dropped shamefully. Tears filled her eyes. "I am sorry Harry! It's not Sirius. I just don't want to do this. I always thought I would end up with Ron! And my whole life gets tramped over by the fucking Ministry." said Hermione, as she tried her best to hide the sniffles at were dying to coming out.

Ron looked at her soberly. He couldn't believe this. The love of his life would be marrying someone else.

"We have to try. Let's go to the Ministry. Beg if we have to. We are war heroes after all." said Ron as a last resort.

A flicker of hope shot through Hermione. She nodded, and looked at Harry, whom instantly rose. There had to be a way out of it.

* * *

A lonely figure of Sirius Black appeared in the middle of bright blinding lights of the Ministry. How he loathed this place. But this was his last resort, if he wanted his freedom, he would have to put up a fight. And fight he shall. Sirius walked up to the information desk. 

"Hello, Mr. Black. How may the Ministry of Magic assist you today?" asked the receptionist.

Sirius would have snorted, if the situation hadn't been so serious.

"I would like to see Regina Landhork." said Sirius as politely as possible.

The receptionist smiled. "Up three floors, door number 395."

Without thanking her, Sirius ventured off towards the lifts.

* * *

Meanwhile, three very angry adults occupied the office of a smiling Regina Landhork. 

"Ms. Granger, I assure you that Mr. Black is the perfect suitor for you." said Regina Landhork.

Hermione just plainly sat in-between Harry and Ron, her last flicker of hope gone.

"How can you say that Sirius is perfect for her? The man is almost twice her age! They have nothing in common!" yelled a furious Ron.

"Trust me, Mr. Weasley. The compatibility charm never lies. In fact, no other suitor comes near Mr. Black when it comes to Ms. Granger." continued Regina.

"Ms. Landhork, I assure you that if you rechecked the compatibility test thing, you would see that I am the best suitor for her. I've known her for since I was 11. We are in love." yelled Ron.

"Mr. Weasley do not mistake 'puppy love' for 'true love'. I've been matching people for years and years. And no one was left astray. I assure you I know what I am doing." said Regina.

"But… but" spluttered Ron.

"No buts Mr. Weasley. This is the Ministry's decision. If you and Ms. Granger have a problem with it, you can file a case with Wizengamot, which I advise you not to do, because if you lose the case you either face obliviation or life in Azkaban." said Regina.

"Obliviation? That's what you fuckers are doing now is it?" said a voice that Harry recognized immediately.

Regina's faced turned a bright red. "Mr. Black." greeted Regina.

"Oh don't Mr. Black me you old hag!" snarled Sirius.

Harry saw trouble and silently began signaling Sirius not to create a scene, which Sirius chose to ignore.

"Mr. Black. Please don't have me call security and have you escorted out." said Regina in a even tone.

"Escort me out? Why not chuck me into Azkaban again? Did I magically kill 15 people again?" asked Sirius sarcastically.

Ron almost broke out into a grin, whereas Hermione and Harry still remained frigid. Harry was angry because Sirius was really laying it on thick. One word would fuck up his life again. And he was determined not to let that happen. Even if it meant marrying his best friend. Harry just wanted to see his godfather happy.

"Mr. Black, I assure you that I had nothing to do with you going to Azkaban. I myself, would have probably given you a case, checked if you had the Dark Mark, and used Veritaserum." said Regina.

Before Sirius could respond Regina cut him off. "Mr. Black, love is what everyone needs. I'd say that the Ministry is doing you a great favor by making Ms. Granger your spouse. She is very intelligent and beautiful as well." said Regina as she smiled at Hermione.

Sirius snorted when Regina said the word 'beautiful', which went unnoticed by both Ron and Harry. Hermione shoulders slumped. This was going to be hell for her.

"Is there no way you can change it?" asked Sirius, almost pleadingly.

"No." replied Regina.

Sirius jaw twitched. He wanted so bad to grab the Regina woman and throttle her until her head falls off, but that wouldn't solve things. Sirius left Regina's office, but not before slamming the door first. The trio followed the route of Sirius, without slamming the door.

Regina Landhork sat in her office with a accomplished smile on her face. "Merlin bless them."

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Next chapter Ron and Harry gets their letters…. I wonder who Harry is with…. And Ron…. What about him? LOL! And of course the next chapter also has a one to one chat featuring Sirius and Hermione!!! How great is that? LOL! Can't wait to write it! Read and Review guys!_


	4. Harry’s Reprieve

Title: One Year Marriage

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

Summary: Marriage Law Challenge. AU. The war was over, and everything was right once more. But the Ministry found a new way to stop discrimination, A Marriage

Law. A Sirius/Hermione Love Story.

Ship: Sirius/Hermione

Warnings: Rated T, for now. Rating may change.

Chapter 4 - Harry's Reprieve

Harry sat near the window sill of the burrow, plainly staring out into the sky looking for a Ministry owl to give him his letter already. It had been two weeks since the news of Hermione and Sirius. They were expected to wed in the next two weeks, and neither had been happy about it, mostly Sirius. Ron and the rest of the Weasley men who weren't married received their letters as well. Ron was going to have to marry Romilda Vane.

At first all Ron did was stay shut up in his room all day, and not speak to anyone. The only time Harry had actually seen him up and about was when Mrs. Weasley invited Romilda and her mother to dinner. The funny thing was that Ron and Romilda actually got along, which was awkward to Harry. He pictured Ron throwing a sissy fit and claiming he wanted to marry Hermione. But all Ron and Romilda did was chat as if they were best friends. Harry didn't know what to make out of it.

He wondered if he and his next wife to be would get along. He doubted that very much. Harry had a strange feeling that it was going to be some love-struck Harry Potter fan. He shuddered at the thought.

Why couldn't he have the girl he loved? Why did things have to be so complicated? Speaking of the girl he loved, she wasn't found anywhere at all. Ginny stood in her room, locked up all day as well. As far as Harry knew Ginny hadn't received the letter. His stomach gave a jolt as he thought about Ginny in a beautiful white dress, a laced veil covering her beautiful smiling face.

_Ginny walking gracefully down the aisle with a smiling Arthur Weasley handing his one and only daughter away to him._

Suddenly Harry was knocked out of his small serene daydream by a rather large owl that made a banging noise on the window sill rather than the soft hoot. Harry immediately straightened up. '_This is it' _he bravely told himself, as he slowly opened the window, and letting in the large black bird. The bird opened it's beak and dropped a letter that had a Ministry seal on it. Harry's heart jumped at the letter. This is it, this is his goodbye to life. After dropping the letter, the large black owl flew off, without even having a snack or droplets of water for the journey.

Harry was all alone now. It was him and the blasted letter he was eagerly waiting for. Actually it wasn't eagerness at all, he just wanted to know already, rather than having this heavy lump in his stomach every time he thought of the letter.

The letter stared back at Harry, almost challenging him to open it. Without anymore hesitation, Harry picked up the feather light letter. He tore off the end of the envelope, and out came a letter. A trickle of sweat ran down his face, as he picked up the fallen letter. He slowly opened it, and his bright green eyes began to scan the letter.

_Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_Due to the new Marriage Law that has passed, the Ministry has issued a compatibility test on you, to choose an acceptable spouse. However, we are very displeased to inform you that your compatibility test does not match any half-blood female in Wizarding England. We request you to meet with Regina Landhork to discuss your future spouse. Mrs. Landhork expects you at her office at half past 3. _

_Good Day,_

_Regina Landhork_

_Department of Marriage & Consoling_

Harry's mouth stood agape. _A meeting with Regina Landhork again??_

* * *

Sirius paced up and down the kitchen, while Remus sat in one of the chairs shaking his head at him. Every once in a while Sirius would let out a grunt, or an annoying snort. 

"You know if you keep on walking back and forth you would most likely burn a hole on the floor." stated Remus, staring at his idiotic friend warily.

Sirius said nothing but shot a glare at Remus, who as always replied with a mocking grin.

"You seem happy." spat Sirius, looking at Remus icily.

"Yes I do. But you are an idiot, therefore you can't see it. This will be a marriage of understanding between you both. Didn't you say that you were probably going to pay some broad off to get her to leave you alone? Well now you don't. Both you and Hermione are going to lead separate lives." said Remus, for the 10th time in a row.

"But it is Hermione. She is a child." said Sirius exasperatedly. "I can't marry her, or live with her." continued Sirius. "She will not fit into my lifestyle." finished Sirius.

"Padfoot, Hermione is not a child. She is a grown woman. Trust me, she is. I am surprised you can't see it. Next, I am sure Hermione will be fine to live with. I know Hermione, she won't get in your way if you don't want her to. And thirdly, if you think she can't fit into your lifestyle, explain more of your life to her, spend some one on one time with her before you get married." explained Remus.

"I don't want to spend time with her. I am marrying her for god sake! I don't want to ruin the two weeks I have left seeing her!" exclaimed Sirius.

Remus rolled his eyes, and put his hands up in a mocking defeat, as Sirius took a seat next to Remus and began banging his head against the table repeatedly.

* * *

"Hermione dear, you've been in there all week. Will you please come out of your room, and tell us what's going on?" said Mrs. Granger repeatedly knocking on Hermione's room, which earned her a stifled sob from Hermione. 

"Hermione, please open the door. Whatever it is, your father and I will understand. Now open up!" said Mrs. Granger, but this time with a little bit more force than usual.

Mrs. Granger heard a aggravated groan, as Hermione reluctantly opened the door. The sight of her only daughter wanted to make her scream. Hermione was a right mess! Her usually bushy brown hair looked like a birds nest, Mrs. Granger could actually see spare bits of parchment and features around her hair. Hermione's usually honey brown eyes, were blood-shot red and swollen, and she looked as if she had been crying all week. Hermione's even stunk, and that was the true shocker considering the fact that Hermione was highly hygienic.

"Dear girl! What have you been doing in there?" screeched Mrs. Granger. Hermione winced at the shrill of her mother's voice.

"Enjoying the beauty of life!" said Hermione sarcastically, with a sneer in her voice.

Mrs. Granger glared at her daughter. She was so stubborn.

"Hermione…" said Mrs. Granger patiently, but was cut off as Hermione embraced her mother and sobbed like she never did before.

Mrs. Granger who was very unaware of this sudden attack by her daughter half-heartedly put her arms around her and let her cry every sorrow she had out.

* * *

Regina Landhork sat in her office patiently waiting for Harry Potter. Many people thought ill of her now, many didn't want to get into the marriages that she set up for them. Many didn't know that Regina was a seer. No, not a fraud like Trelawney, but an actual seer. Regina couldn't see the future, present, or the past, but her gift was extraordinary. She had the gift of love and growth. She correctly matched every half-blood, muggle-born, and pure-blood with their right match except one Harry Potter. He was very difficult. None of the half-blood witches in England were compatible with him. Some would have him for his fame, others for his money, while others were simply not meant to be with him. 

The Ministry insisted they pair him with a Half-Blood, but Regina declined. Harry wasn't matched for them, and she couldn't ruin someone's life like that. After days of arguing with the Ministry, Regina found a loophole for Harry, to marry a pureblood and she had the perfect person in mind.

As Regina was thinking, there was a slightly hesitant knock on the door. Regina smiled.

"Come in." she said in a sweet voice.

A slightly quavering figure of Harry Potter entered her office. Regina signaled Harry to take a seat, which he gratefully took. Regina started.

"Mr. Potter, your case has been an immensely difficult one. No one female half-blood is compatible with you. Usually in cases like these, we hold a lottery and just pick out a name." said Regina looking at Harry who looked absolutely horrified at the thought of being won as a lottery.

Harry went to say something, but was cut of by Regina as she continued.

"However, I cannot ruin someone's life like that, Mr. Potter. So I requested to match you with the Witch you are most compatible with disregarding blood. The Ministry took a couple of days to approve." continued Regina. "Do you have any questions?" asked Regina.

Opposite her Harry Potter with an almost unbelievable look on his face.

"Mrs. Landhork, I have a request." said Harry.

"A request, Mr. Potter?" asked Regina, eyeing Harry.

"Yes. I wish to marry a witch of my choice." answered Harry.

Regina looked as if she wanted to laugh, but held it.

"My dear boy, this is the law, you can't choose which witch you are going to marry." continued Regina.

"Yes but…" Harry continued but was cut off by Regina.

"The witch who is most compatible with you is Ginerva Molly Weasley. We have sent her the letter explaining the special circumstances." Regina finished.

A grin spread across Harry's face, as did Regina's.

"Ginerva Weasley?" croaked Harry, a slight tremor in his voice.

"Yes." said Regina simply as she smiled.

Regina noticed the state of shock and excitement that coursed through Harry. She was extremely happy, he was one of the few lucky ones whom loved their spouse before marriage.

Regina again smiled at the shocked Harry Potter, and bid him a farewell, while also wishing him luck. Harry eagerly shook her hand, and exited her office and walked toward the lift with a little jump in his walk.

* * *

Mrs. Granger sat across her daughter as she told her about her soon to be husband. 

"He is horrible mum. He hates me!" she continued.

"Sweetheart, no one could ever hate you." coaxed Mrs. Granger.

"Yes he does! Mum, look at me! I am ugly, and skinny, with no ounce of beauty. How can a guy like him not hate me?" asked Hermione, letting out choked sobs.

"You are beautiful Hermione Granger! How can you not see it?" asked Mrs. Granger soothingly.

"Mum please." snapped Hermione. "Don't lie to me!"

"Hermione, you are beautiful inside and out. You are the most beautiful person in the world. No one will ever have what you have. You have inner beauty Hermione. Your heart, your soul, and your eyes are all the beauty you need. And if this _'Serious' _person cannot see it, then he is a idiot. But I know that there is no one that can resist your inner beauty. You may not look like a model Hermione, but you are truly beautiful. And trust me when I say this one day you will realize this as well." said Mrs. Granger with watery eyes.

Hermione said nothing, and continued to hug her knees and softly sob.

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Next chapter is preparations for the Black and Granger wedding. Let's just say Sirius is not happy and says some very hurtful things to Hermione. Read and Review._


	5. Bridal Dress Chaos

Title: One Year Marriage

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

Summary: Marriage Law Challenge. AU. The war was over, and everything was right once more. But the Ministry found a new way to stop discrimination, A Marriage Law. A Sirius/Hermione Love Story.

Ship: Sirius/Hermione

Warnings: Rated T, for now. Rating may change.

Chapter 5 - Bridal Dress Chaos

Tonks stood at corner of the Bridal shop with a scowl directed at her good for nothing cousin Sirius. She didn't know why she agreed to accompany him in the first place, the man was an insufferable arse. Hermione wasn't even married to the bastard, and already Tonks felt bad for her.

The anger that radiated from Tonks was due to a smartass comment from her dear cousin, that sent Tonks off her rockers. She couldn't believe he would say that about his future wife-to-be. What a complete arsehole. Remus was completely right, this marriage will end up in what seems to be tremendous disaster.

At first when Tonks agreed to accompany Sirius when he asked her to come along for the dress shopping, she agreed because she thought Sirius was making an effort to make Hermione a bit more comfortable, but how wrong she was.

As Sirius and Tonks both waited for the arrival of Sirius' soon to be wife, Hermione, Sirius began chatting up the saleswoman. Typical, she didn't expect better of Sirius, he was a womanizer at it's finest. Tonks glared at Sirius, as he chatted up the-more-than-willing witch.

Sirius, without a twinge of guilt claimed that the ministry set him up with a buck-toothed, bushy-haired, and extremely unattractive child, named Hermione Granger, hoping to play the sympathy card on the eager witch. And of course, the willing witch took that opportunity to take Sirius' hands in hers, while she slid her floo address to him.

Tonks glared at both Sirius, and the witch, earning a playful smirk from Sirius, which Tonks returned shooting daggers at him with her newly changed glaring red eyes. Which caused Sirius to pale inconsiderably, Sirius knew it wasn't wise to mess with Tonks. A skilled fighter Sirius may be, but his cousin wasn't a pushover.

* * *

Hermione lightly brushed her lips with some chap stick, and pulled up her hair in a messy bun that worked well with her face, exposing her graceful long neck. Without another glance at the mirror she headed downstairs to meet Ginny, so they can meet Sirius and Tonks together to go dress shopping.

Truthfully Hermione was a bit apprehensive about meeting Sirius. She hadn't seen the wizard since their encounter with Regina Landhork. She wondered how Sirius will act around her, probably the same as before. He wouldn't even notice she was there. But will it remain like that after they were married and lived together? Would he still not notice she was there? Won't that actually be good for her? She wasn't exactly jumping for joy at the thought of marrying Sirius, but somewhere a tiny little part was happy. Not that she would ever admit it to herself or anyone one else for that matter.

Hermione, since the tender age of 15, harbored a slight crush on Sirius. A slight crush was a understatement she practically swooned over the older man. She believed him to be a courageous, intelligent, and an extremely loyal individual who would gladly give his life for anyone he cared for. That was all true, but she also wasn't blind, the older man was devilishly good-looking. But her crush on Sirius began to dim, as Sirius returned from the veil.

It was almost as if freedom and fame changed him. He was still affectionate towards his loved ones, but towards others he was unaffected. He was slightly colder, meaner, spiteful, and more sarcastic towards others.

Remus said that Sirius was reverting back to how he was before his life was ruined in Azkaban, but truthfully Remus didn't think that was a good thing. It was as if Sirius lost the bit of seriousness he gained after escaping Azkaban. Even though Sirius wasn't serious to begin with, he gained more sense of responsibility and maturity in Azkaban that he lacked before he went it. And all escaped him after his miraculous return from the Veil. Many found it refreshing that Sirius gained back some of the recklessness he once had in his youth, others like Remus found it a bit disturbing. He didn't approve of Sirius' behavior after he returned, the man was 41, but still acted like a damn teenager. It pissed him off till no end that Sirius refused to embrace his age. Remus never told the wizard to act like a strict adult, or get married, he just wanted him to act more his age. Hermione definitely agreed with Remus. It seemed as if Sirius truly needed to get his priorities in order soon. Life won't always be kind to Sirius. One day he just might wake up alone and cold with no one for company rather then himself.

Hermione arrived in her living room dressed in a simple white shirt and a plain pair of blue jeans. Ginny looked at her and smiled at her warmly. She walked over and hugged her best friend in greeting.

Ginny wore a forest green sundress with simple black slippers, but she looked extraordinary. Ginny was what one would call a true beauty. Her darkened red hair, her bright brown eyes, her flawless skin, and her body wasn't anything to scoff at either. She was what Hermione would called perfection at it's finest. Even though Ginny was beautiful, she never acted like the typical 'beautiful' women. Ginny was kind, loving, and cared very much for others. Sometimes, despite herself, Hermione was jealous of Ginny. She was everything Hermione wanted to be, but instead Merlin gifted Hermione an enormous brain.

* * *

After threatening to hex Sirius in front of patrons Tonks dragged an obligated Sirius away from the saleswoman. The witch glared at Tonks with great dislike, sneering at her bubblegum pink hair. Tonks was livid, she would get the witch back, mark her words. And for her cousin, well wait till this was over. He will have many hexes directed at him after this.

Sirius sat there glumly he had absolutely nothing to do, but wait for Hermione…. eww… no… child was more like it. Sirius scrunched his nose in distaste as he pictured his life with Hermione. He could already picture an over eager Hermione ranting about some book, or probably bringing him on the verge of coma with her studious chats. Life would definitely take a bad turn for him now. Oh gods, what the hell had he done to deserve such hell. Married to her? Blah! Sirius would have liked to picture his wife to be a sexy muggle swimsuit model, but alas he was stuck with a genius muggleborn, that didn't have a ounce of beauty in her. She was average at it's finest. Blah! Sirius Black setting down with an average woman… what was the world coming to?

He was poked out of thoughts by Tonks who literally poked him in the ribs as Hermione and Ginny entered the shop. Sirius found it a bit hard not to stare at Ginny openly, my that girl had grown. He wouldn't have minded a bit if he was married off to her, rather than Hermione.

Hermione standing next to Ginny almost made her disappear. Hermione should really consider hanging out with uglier friends. She was plainly invisible. No wizard in their right mind would look at her, when the beautiful Ginny Weasley stood next to her. But alas, Ginny was going to wed to Harry, for which Sirius was extremely happy. He just thought Ginny was rather lovely.

Sirius didn't even bother greet his wife-to-be as she approached them with a smile. Another poke hit his ribs, this time harder than before, as Sirius was forced to greet Hermione with the fakest sincere smile he could muster. Ginny noticed the forced greeting Sirius shot at Hermione, Ginny glared at Sirius.

Ginny always respected Sirius, always thought of him a good man, but just a bit rough around the edges. But she didn't like the way Sirius greeted Hermione one bit.

Tonks hugged Hermione and Ginny in greeting, Sirius tried to hug Ginny as well, but what he received was a curt handshake instead. Tonks bit her lip to stop laughing out loud. Sirius scowled at her.

Hermione watched the way Sirius wanted to greet Ginny. She sighed. She would never look like that, Sirius would never look at her the same way he looked at Ginny. She wasn't anything more than average.

The three woman began to look through dresses as a bored Sirius sat in the corner waving his wand around and making miniature fireworks noiselessly.

Precisely 36 dresses later a nervous Hermione walked out of the dressing room. Both Tonks and Ginny stood there with their mouths gaping. Hermione looked radiant. Neither Tonks nor Ginny had seen Hermione look like this. She hadn't had a ounce of makeup, and her hair was up in a messy bun, but she was glowing. She didn't need anything, she looked stunning in that dress alone. Ginny smiled warmly at her, as Tonks squealed in excitement, her hair turning a bright blue.

Sirius also looked at Hermione, he rolled his eyes, that went unnoticed by both Tonks, and Ginny. Sirius didn't think that Hermione looked any different. She still looked as average as usual. Average was actually a nice term, Sirius found Hermione utterly unattractive. Though he felt that it wasn't very nice to voice his feelings.

Tonks looked back at Sirius with a smile on her face.

"Well, Sirius what do you think? Doesn't Hermione look breathtaking?" asked Tonks.

Sirius looked bored. He wanted badly to say 'No', but thought it wasn't wise to do so. He gave a non-committed gesture with his head. Hermione looked hurt, but Ginny and Tonks both eyed Sirius with disgust. Sirius frowned. Wasn't a man allowed to voice his opinions as well?

"Well excuse me for speaking the truth. You really want me to sit here and lie to her in the face. Well sorry dear cousin, I am not a liar. She doesn't look any different to me, she is average at it's worst. There is nothing breathtaking about her." Sirius looked at Hermione, her eyes were wet with tears. "A dress will not make you beautiful Hermione, nothing will." finished Sirius bluntly. Tonks looked livid, and Hermione felt light headed.

With that said, Sirius walked toward the exit of the store. A sudden crash was heard, and Sirius flew up in the air and crashed painfully against the wall, and fell unconscious.

Ginny stood behind him, her wand still clutched in her hands aimed at the now unconscious Sirius Black. She looked completely murderous.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the late update guys. I know Sirius is a complete arsehole, and you want to see him pay big time, and trust me HE WILL! That's my oath to you! I am going to give Sirius the biggest reality check ever. As for Ginny, I feel like hugging her. She truly is a loyal friend. And about Hermione not being strong enough… well her strength will come, but not yet. It's still too soon. But trust me, Hermione will make Sirius pay! BIG TIME! laughs evilly And thank you to all the reviewers who are sticking with this story! Truly love you guys! Now review, if you want a nice, and quick update! Oh yeah… and there is one more chapter before the wedding! YEAH!!! squeals_


	6. Long Awaited Chats

Title: One Year Marriage

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

Summary: Marriage Law Challenge. AU. The war was over, and everything was right once more. But the Ministry found a new way to stop discrimination, a Marriage Law. A Sirius & Hermione love story that will capture your hearts.

Ship: Sirius/Hermione

Warnings: Rated T, for now. Rating may change.

Chapter 6 - Long Awaited Chats

Remus was reading in his study without a worry in the world, when suddenly the appearance of his beautiful wife startled him. She looked absolutely livid. Knowing his wife above all others, Remus knew that it was something really drastic made his dear Nymphadora this angry. Remus raised his eyebrow, indicating her to start telling him what happened.

Tonks began telling him about the whole scenario with involving Sirius, Ginny, and Hermione. She angrily told him what Sirius had said and done. A ghost of a smile graced her heart shaped face, as she vividly told Remus about Ginny hexing the crap out of Sirius when his back was turned. Remus laughed, and nodded his head, as if he was indicating her to continue. Then she began telling him how, Hermione apparated within the spot, Ginny apparated behind her, and Tonks left Sirius unconscious body right there in the store, without a trace of guilt. Suddenly, Remus looked a bit angry.

"Dora" he spoke quietly. "He may be an arse, but that didn't mean you had to leave him." said Remus. "He just has a lot of unresolved tension right now. Sirius is going to married, without a say in the marriage, to a woman who is 20 years his junior. I don't think it's all easy for him." finished Remus.

Tonks arched her eyebrow. "Oh please Remus, you say it like the age difference really matters! Sirius has FUCKED woman younger than Hermione. How old was the last hussy he was with?" Tonks arched her eyebrows again. "SHE WAS 18!" Tonks took a breath. "And How old is Hermione darling?" Tonks asked venomously. "21!"

Remus looked very taken aback, he had to admit Tonks did have a point. No matter how much he wanted to defend his best friend, Tonks did have a point. Remus said nothing, but apparated to the bridal store where his best friend was now currently laying unconscious.

* * *

Sirius felt someone repeatedly slapping his face, as if they were trying wake him up from a rather painful sleep. He eyes slowly opened, and he took in a rather scarred looking man staring down it him. It took Sirius a while to resister the fact that the scarred man, was none other than Remus himself. Remus looked completely smug about something, which seriously made him want to wipe that smug look off his face. 

Sirius slowly tried to get up, but failed to do so. He felt as if he was hit with one powerful stunner.

"What the fuck?" groaned Sirius, looking at Remus for a answer.

Remus wanted so hard to burst out laughing, but he really couldn't. Sirius was in fact his best friend after all, and it really wouldn't do good laughing at him. But even Remus had to admit the git deserved it.

"You got stunned." said Remus simply.

Sirius looked bewildered. "Stunned?" growled Sirius. "Stunned by who?" exclaimed Sirius reaching for his wand to probably hex the crap out of the bloke who stunned him.

Remus laughed. "Don't bother taking out your wand. She is gone."

"Where the hell is Tonks? I swear I am going to bloody shave her head off!" scoffed Sirius. 

Remus shook his head. And steadily helped Sirius on his feet. Sirius looked as if his back was killing him.

"Hurt that bad?" asked Remus, another smug grin covering his face.

"No!" snarled Sirius. "Pathetic shot actually. Remind me to tell Tonks that those auror lessons did nothing for her." sneered Sirius.

Remus smiled. "Okay, I'll tell Ginny." said Remus.

"Ginny?" asked Sirius. "She hexed me? But why?" asked Sirius.

Remus shook his head at the stupidity of his best friend. "Let me guess." said Remus, as he pinched his nose to indicate that he was thinking very heard. "Because you called Hermione unattractive." finished Remus.

"So?" snarled Sirius, as they headed out the shop ignoring the bewildered, and amused looks from the customers and the employees at the shop.

"So, you called your wife to be 'AVERAGE' and 'UNATTRACTIVE' in her wedding dress, nonetheless. How do you think her best friend felt? And Hermione isn't known for her self esteem mate." said Remus softly, almost as if he was explaining this to a child, who didn't know what he did wrong.

Sirius nodded. "But still, she hexed me! I bet she hexed me 'cause she couldn't have me. And that bookworm landed with me instead." said Sirius arrogantly.

Remus rolled his eyes at the same arrogance that Remus had the displeasure of growing up with. "Yeah. I really bet she hexed you because she was jealous of Hermione." He paused. "Because who wouldn't want to be with a grown man that acts like a teenager." Remus finished sarcastically.

Remus' sarcasm was not missed on Sirius, who simply chose to ignore his best friend, rather than retort hotly, but only prove his maturity.

They walked toward the Leaky Cauldron in silence, until Remus spoke up. "Sirius, I think you and I, both need to have a long chat about your life." sighed Remus.

Sirius still didn't say anything, but he realized that this was true. What was going to happen in a couple of weeks? How would he act? How would she act? He really did need to talk to Remus.

Remus was the voice of reason, and Sirius deep down believed that he really needed to get everything off his chest, before he steps into the pity of a marriage he will have with Hermione.

* * *

One by one, tears escaped her light brown eyes. Her mane of bushy hair, lay spread across her pillow, while her face was covered with her blankets. It has been 3 hours, and she still hadn't stopped crying. Not because of Sirius' remarks, she was well over that. But she was crying because her life was about to be ruined. She was about to be married to a man she despised with every fiber of her being. Okay, maybe that wasn't true, but she truly felt like she hated him now. 

Hermione couldn't truly hate anyone, she just didn't have hate inside of her. No matter how disgusting the person was, she truly couldn't hate them.

As she sobbed she thought about how life had taken the most drastic turn on her. She had thought that maybe she will somehow settle in somehow. Probably get used to Sirius, but now she realized what kind of hell awaited her.

The thought finally sunk in that she was getting her life torn away from her. That she was going to marry a man, who didn't value anything in life rather than himself.

She wanted to scream, she wanted to shout, she wanted someone to help her, to get her out of this hellhole the Ministry put her through.

Her eyes now were bloodshot red from crying. Hermione wanted to be stronger than this. She wanted to march up to the Ministry and tell them that they could shove the cock-and-bull Ministry Law up their arse. But if she did that, she will obliviated. Could she really live without her memories? Her memories of magic? Hogwarts? Harry? Ron? The Weasleys? Could she really let all of that go? No. She couldn't. Magic was a part of her, and to rob her of that, is robbing her of everything she ever had.

She didn't want this, but she had to do this.

Hermione was so wrapped up in her sorrow, that she didn't hear her door creak open. Hermione's mother, Jane Granger stood outside of the door, peering at her sadly.

Hermione didn't acknowledge her mother when she saw her, she simply wrapped herself more tightly around her blankets.

Mrs. Granger silently walked toward her daughter, and she sat herself down on the edge of her bed. She began gently stroking her hair, and Hermione made no move to stop her. Tears continued pouring from her eyes as her mother stroked her hair.

Mrs. Granger wanted nothing more than to soak up all of her daughters sorrows. But Hermione needed to know something. This would probably be her last chance to tell her, and explain everything to her daughter, before she makes a mistake, and makes her life even more unbearable for herself.

* * *

Sirius sat across from Remus, sipping on his butterbeer. Remus hadn't allowed Sirius to order fire whiskey, because fire whiskey and Sirius never went well together. And Remus truly didn't want Sirius making an arse out of himself in a public place. 

"So." said Remus looking at Sirius, as if he was X-Raying him, reminding Sirius of his old headmaster. Sirius chuckled.

"So what?" asked Sirius.

"What are you going to do with yourself?" asked Remus seriously.

"I don't do anything with myself, usually my witches do that for me." said Sirius grinning cheekily. However, Remus didn't find that funny.

Remus shook his head. "Don't you take anything seriously! Goddamnit Sirius!" huffed Remus.

Sirius wanted to laugh at Remus face, but something held him back, now was not the time for jokes. He sighed. When did his life get so serious? He would have laughed at the irony, but he felt a odd coldness in his heart as he thought about his marriage. Everything was going to be taken from him. His whole life turned around, because of the Ministry once again! The fucking Ministry! He had been blaming Hermione all along, when truly it was the Ministry that screwed them both.

Remus watched Sirius silently. He was probably having an inner batter with himself. Figuring out why he had been acting like such an arse lately.

"Well." pestered Remus.

"It isn't her I am mad at. It's the fucking Ministry, and I've been taking it out on her." said Sirius softly.

Remus nodded. "So you need a plan to make this as easy for you two as possible." suggested Remus.

"So what do I do?" asked Sirius dumbly.

"First will be to apologize and live like friends. I am not telling you to love her, no one is. Just live as friends." said Remus.

"Friends." whispered Sirius, as Remus' words echoed in his head.

"Next, would be to get a job." stated Remus.

"A job?" asked Sirius, looking at Remus as if he was crazy.

"Yes, a job! Damnit Padfoot! You can't live off of your inheritance forever. Do something with your money. Invest it in something, build a company, do something, instead of sitting at home, and going to bars at night." finished Remus.

"I don't sit at home all day." said Sirius quietly. But he knew that was true, all he probably did was sit at home and exercise. And when he was hungry he went to Muggle London to pick up fast-food. And by night he did go to bars. Damnit. Remus always had him mapped.

Sirius was silent for a while, and then finally he nodded. He might as well do something with his money. It is just sitting in Gringotts and rotting.

"The job will not only keep you occupied, but will also keep you away from Hermione, which I am sure you want." said Remus in a business-like tone.

Sirius arched his eyebrow. "I thought you wanted us to be friends." said Sirius.

"Still I think it would be overkill for you two to sit and look at each other all day." stated Remus.

Again Sirius absorbed this, and again he nodded. "What about other woman? You said I can continue having all the birds I want." said Sirius.

Remus face contorted. "Well I think that is for you two to decide on your own. I don't think I should tell you do anything. If you both agree to seeing other people, be my guest. You can tell the Ministry you have a Open-Relationship, and see as many partners as you want. But still its not me to decide. It's you two." said Remus.

"But you said I can have all the birds I want!" yelled Sirius, banging his hand on the table.

Remus looked at Sirius sternly. "It's not my decision! You are not marrying me Padfoot!" yelled Remus.

They both looked at each other for a few moments, until they both broke into hysterical laughter.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Hermione's sobs turned to sniffles, as she laid on her mothers lap, while she continued to stroke her hair. Mrs. Granger took a deep breath. 

"Hermione. I need to talk to you about this marriage." said Mrs. Granger quietly.

Hermione looked at her mother, and her eyes watered instantly at the word marriage.

"Mum, I don't want this." cried Hermione, as she buried her face in her mother's lap.

Mrs. Granger gently stoked her hair. "I know you don't. But you have to anyways. Tell me about Sirius." said Mrs. Granger.

Hermione's brows furrowed. "He is conceited, heartless, and uncaring. He doesn't even notice me. He is horribly mean. He is a dirty womanizer. He is just… just… horrible mum." said Hermione quietly.

"Is he really that bad Hermione? Tell me the truth Hermione. Is he a good man inside?" asked Mrs. Granger softly.

Hermione didn't respond right away, because she knew her answer. She just didn't want to admit to herself that Sirius was truly a good man deep down.

After a few moments silence Hermione answered her mother with a simple answer. "Yes."

Mrs. Granger nodded. "I see your side 'Mione. Now lets look at his." Mrs. Granger paused. "It must be hard from him as well. He has to turn his whole life around too you know. It's not only you Hermione. This is a burden for the both of you. Neither of you can fix this, but you can make it better. Forget everything he said to you, and just start afresh. I am not telling you to fall head over heels in love with him. But make it easier for both of you." finished Mrs. Granger.

Hermione took a deep breath. "I tried mum! I am never said anything mean to him. When have I ever said something remotely messed up to him? He is always making a crude comment about me." said Hermione breathlessly.

"Maybe its out of anger dear, I don't know. All I know is, I want both of you to start afresh. Live as friends, and prey to god that this will be over soon." stated Mrs. Granger.

Hermione stood silent. It wouldn't be bad to truly open up to Sirius, and tell him that they shouldn't spend their entire marriage being horrible with each other, instead they should live like friends if they could, if not they could just work something out where they both are comfortable. Hermione slowly nodded, looking at her mother.

Mrs. Granger smiled, and pressed her lips on Hermione's forehead.

* * *

A/N: First of before I say anything…. I want to dedicate this chapter to my good friend Lepusia! Happy BIRTHDAY! This is my Birthday present for her! A new chapter. Now, about my writer's block., I am so sorry. I just started school, and everything was so hectic. I couldn't do anything. I had so much work. I just didn't have time to write a chapter. I am so sorry. And the next chapter will be the WEDDING!!! WOOHOO! Yay! And Thank you so much to all those who reviewed! I mean, wow! I had a lot of reviews in the last chapter, thank you so much! I hope you guys keep it up! Now, I bid thee farewell. Read and Review. - SiriuslyinLuv718

* * *


	7. The Wedding Everyone Had Been Dreading

Title: One Year Marriage

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

Summary: Marriage Law Challenge. AU. The war was over, and everything was right once more. But the Ministry found a new way to stop discrimination, A Marriage Law. A Sirius/Hermione love story that will capture your hearts.

Ship: Sirius/Hermione

Warnings: Rated T, for now. Rating may change

Chapter 7 - The Wedding Everyone Had Been Dreading

Sirius paced back and forth. Remus watched him warily as he was muttering to himself.

Sirius had on his finest dress robes that he purchased, 3 days before the wedding. His hair was sleek and shining. His usually handsome face looked very pale, but handsome nonetheless.

Every once in a while Remus would say some words of encouragement that Sirius grunted off. About 2 ½ hours were left before the wedding, and Sirius was extremely nervous.

Remus, all his life of knowing Sirius never seen him this nervous.

"You okay Padfoot?" asked Remus, his amber eyes filled with concern for his idiotic friend.

Sirius grunted what sounded like a "yes", and continued pacing, until something crossed his mind.

"Ah Moony, does she have a ring?" asked Sirius.

"A ring?" asked Remus, utterly confused.

"Well yeah, a ring that you wear before your married." said Sirius almost casually.

"No, since you never bothered to get her one." answered Remus.

"Yeah I did. After me and you had the 'friendship' conversation. I went and bought her a ring." replied Sirius.

"Then why doesn't she wear it?" asked Remus, exasperated.

"I forgot to give it to her." muttered Sirius, scratching his chin.

Remus looked at Sirius, as if he was the thickest thing he has ever seen.

"What?" said Sirius indignantly.

Remus shook his head, and muttered something Sirius didn't understand.

"Should I go give it to her now? You know, a sort of truce before the wedding." asked Sirius, unsure of what to do.

Remus looked thoughtful. This was a good idea to melt a lot of the tension around Sirius and Hermione, this could also get him back into good graces with the rest of the Weasley clan, and the Order if he were nicer to Hermione.

"Yeah go. Just don't let Ginny or Molly catch you." Remus paused. "They aren't very happy with you." said Remus.

With a short goodbye to Remus, Sirius quickly exited the room.

* * *

Hermione sat in-between her mother, Molly, and Ginny all trying to do her hair at once. Hermione was very aggravated. All three woman had been arguing countless amount of times about what they should do with Hermione's hair, and now all three of them were doing her hair now. She really didn't want to look even more worse in Sirius' eyes. It was bad enough he thought he was ugly, add that to looking hideously disastrous on her own wedding. Her head was now hurting, all three woman pulling her hair in a different direction. 

Ginny tried to straighten her hair, while Molly wanted it in loose curls, and her mother wanted her hair in a elegant bun. None of these styles suited Hermione, she simply wanted a half of her hair up, and the other half down but the women refused to listen.

After another sharp yank at her hair, Hermione let out a shriek.

"Please! Can you guys not rip out my hair! I want one half of it down and the other half up! Why is that so hard to do?" yelled Hermione completely frustrated.

Shocked faces looked down at Hermione, as they all hesitantly began dressing her hair as she wanted it.

Hermione took in a deep breath as she thought about today. 'This is it' she thought. This is the day Hermione officially becomes Hermione Black, not the last name she would have preferred.

Ginny noticed Hermione's sudden withdrawal, but before Ginny had a chance to comment however, she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Ginny looked that the door. Harry was just here, comforting Hermione, was he back? Ginny walked toward the door and opened it.

On the other side of the door stood the person Ginny, Molly, and Hermione least wanted to see. Sirius Black stood outside the door looking a bit scared, but determined nonetheless. Sirius shot a cold glare at Ginny, which Ginny returned wholeheartedly. Molly looked at Sirius, and her face contorted with anger, this time Sirius was a bit afraid. He had been avoiding Molly since the incident at the bridal shop.

Molly looked absolutely livid, how badly she wanted hex Sirius, and save Hermione from marrying him, but she knew either way she couldn't do it. Molly pushed Ginny aside and stood face to face with Sirius, well, face to shoulder actually, considering the fact that Sirius was very tall. Molly had her hands on her hips, her lips thinned, and she continued to glare at Sirius.

"What you do want?" sneered Molly, looking at Sirius as if he was a gnome that she badly like to kick.

Sirius hesitated before he spoke. "I wanted to speak to Hermione." said Sirius.

Both Ginny and Molly was about to say no, before Mrs. Granger spoke up.

She smiled at Sirius, which he returned hesitantly. "Yes of course you can talk to her Sirius." said Mrs. Granger, smiling at Hermione, and sternly ushering the two protesting woman out of the room, leaving Hermione and Sirius by themselves.

Hermione looked up at Sirius questionably, they hadn't spoken since the bridal shop incident.

Sirius took in Hermione appearance. 'She looked pretty' he thought, as she eyed her. Hermione also took in Sirius' appearance, as much as she hated to admit it, he looked gorgeous. 'Wasn't there a limit to how good-looking a person can be?' she asked herself mentally.

Sirius tried to smile at her, but again fought back the guilty twinge he felt in his stomach when he looked at her, remembering the harsh things he had said to her.

"Look Hermione." started Sirius, he looked as if he had real trouble saying her name. "I think we should forget everything that happened between us." Hermione shook her head to say something, but was cut of by Sirius as he continued. "What I said was not directed towards you." Hermione looked at Sirius questionably again. With a jerk of his head, he continued once again. "Okay, so it was directed towards you, but I didn't mean it. It took me a while to realize that my anger was at the Ministry, not you. You just happened to be caught up in the same mess that I was." He paused. "I know neither of us are happy about this, but the best we could do is make this easier for both of us. I don't want us to bicker for the rest of this marriage. I want us to enter it friendly, and leave as friendly as possible. And I am here to well, uh." Sirius paused again. "Well, um, I think we should be friends. I mean, we don't have to best buddies, just understand each other." finished Sirius.

Hermione looked at Sirius. 'Was this Sirius?' she thought. She hadn't witnessed Sirius acting this mature since she was 14 or so. After a couple of moments of silence. Hermione smiled at Sirius and nodded. Sirius returned the smile. Then again a light bulb went up in his head.

"And, well, after a chat, Remus and I had, I went and got a ring, a sort of truce gift." muttered Sirius handing her the ring, and almost running out of the room.

Hermione looked at the ring Sirius handed to her. It was a beautiful sliver band with a diamond that weighed more than the and itself. She smiled. It wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

Harry and Remus sat across from each other, both patiently waiting for Sirius to return in one piece. 

Harry wanted to talk to Sirius before he got married. Explain some things to him. He cherished both Sirius and Hermione very much, he didn't want neither of them to get hurt. So a chat is what Harry needed with Sirius.

When he first arrived in the room Sirius was getting dressed in, he saw Remus sitting there alone. When Harry asked where Sirius was, Remus told him he went to see Hermione. Harry went to follow, when Remus obviously held him back.

Now both Harry and Remus were facing each other, waiting for the second of the last Marauders to walk into the room.

His wish came true when both Harry and Remus heard a soft click on the door, and the dashing form of Sirius Black entered the room.

Sirius grinned as he saw Harry, and went ahead to him and gave him a fatherly embrace. Harry looked at Sirius, and gave him a look that clearly said 'We need to talk'. Sirius almost let out a groan. 'Great' he thought sarcastically, he was going to get the 'Brotherly Talk' from his own godson. Remus sensing that this was probably a godfather/son moment, didn't hesitate to excuse himself.

Now, as they were alone Harry really didn't know what to say, or where to start. After a couple of moments of awkward silence, Harry cleared his throat.

"Um Sirius." started Harry, Sirius nodded to indicate he was listening. "I heard what happened in the bridal store from Ginny." Sirius began to protest, but Harry cut him off. "No, I am not here to tell you that you were wrong or anything like that. I know you really didn't mean it, but it really did hurt Hermione. And I care about her a lot Sirius." Sirius nodded, and Harry continued. "Before you, Hermione was there. She was almost like an mature older sister to me. She was there with for everything, and she always had my back, and never ever hesitated to complain. I love her Sirius, and I love you as well." Harry's green eyes were a bit wet, but Sirius pretended not to notice. "I want you both to be happy. I would hate it if any of you guys suffered. Please Sirius don't make her unhappy. I know you may not like her, you don't have to, but please just suck it up. If you still don't want to do that, then do it for me, Sirius. I am you godson. I never asked you for anything before, but I am asking you something now. Please don't hurt her. I can't see neither of you hurt. If anyone deserves to be happy it's you. And you'll be happy if you keep Hermione happy." finished Harry, his emerald eyes still glistening.

Sirius sighed. 'Who knew his godson had grown up so much?' thought Sirius. He smiled at Harry, and clapped him on his back. Harry smiled. Together, both godson and godfather awaited the wedding everyone had been dreading.

* * *

His grey eyes glinted in the bright sunlight as he nervously waited in the alter. Next to him stood an unrecognizable Remus Lupin, who hadn't had an ounce of shabbiness in him today, next to Remus, stood an smiling Harry whom looked handsome in his new dress robes, but nothing compared to Sirius himself, whom looked godlike as always. 

Sirius' heart began to beat in anxiety as he heard the music playing. 'Damn where was Buckbeak when you needed him?' thought Sirius alarmingly.

First came Ginny Weasley, Harry's heart did a jump, he was almost in a trance like state when he saw Ginny. She looked absolutely beautiful. She had on a light pink strapless dress, reaching her knees. Her flaming red her was done in soft curls, curling down her back. She wore little makeup, but looked extravagant, Harry almost forgot to breathe. Ginny walked up smiling, and came to a stop opposite Harry, whom had that same affect on her, as she did him.

Next came Tonks whom had on the same dress as Ginny, with long bleach blonde hair, looking absolutely breathtaking. Remus' breath caught in his throat as he stared at the love of his life with his mouth slightly agape. Tonks noticed Remus' dazed look and smirked, and positioned her self as gracefully as possible next to Ginny.

And at last, the music began to slow down, Sirius heart was pounding furiously, his mind telling him to run while he had the chance. This was his last chance. He would have made a run for it too, if it hadn't been for the promise he made his godson. 'Damn it' thought Sirius.

Slowly a slim figure of Hermione appeared, she was accompanied by Mr. Weasley. Hermione walked with as much grace as anyone had ever seen her. She looked alarmingly beautiful, that even Sirius couldn't help but notice. She looked almost frightened to death, and Mr. Weasley looked more pale, thinner, and balder than usual. Sirius would have smirked if he hadn't been scared to death himself. He took in a deep breath as Hermione finally stood opposite him. The Minister finally began.

The Minister coughed, and then started. "Marriage is a sacred relationship and should not be entered upon lightly. It is sacred because it was ordained by Merlin, who in the beginning, after creating Wizards in His own image, He realized that it was not good for him to be alone so He said shall a Wizard leave his father and mother and join unto his witch and the two shall become one." he paused. "Who gives this young lady away?" asked the Minister.

Mr. Weasley had to almost fight of Hermione's hand which she had a death grip on. "I, Arthur Weasley, give her away." said Mr. Weasley swiftly.

The Minister smiled and nodded, and Mr. Weasley joined his seat next to Molly. "We are here today to join Mr. Sirius Orion Black, and Ms. Hermione Jean Granger in holy matrimony. If anyone has an objection as to why this couple shouldn't be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." said the Minister, he spoke almost angrily, he looked as if he would hex the person who dared object.

However, Sirius and Hermione thought otherwise, they prayed someone would object, stall the wedding longer, anything. But alas, no body objected, Mrs. Weasley looked close to doing so, but was stopped by a glare from Mr. Weasley.

The Minister smiled haughtily and continued looking at Sirius first. "In as much as you have expressed a desire to be united in marriage I am going to ask you to take a vow." The Minister paused to take in a big breath, and continued. "Do you, take Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife, and do you promise before these witnesses, to love her; to comfort her; honor and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her so long as you both shall live? Do you so promise?" asked the Minister.

Sirius wanted badly to say 'No, and tell the Minister to screw himself', but no, instead of that he said "I do." rather hoarsely.

The Minister nodded, and then turned to Hermione, who looked so pale it was surprising how she managed to stay conscious. "And do you take Sirius Orion Black to be your lawfully wedded husband, and do you promise before these witnesses, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and health; and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him so long as you both shall live? Do you so promise?" asked the Minister.

Hermione closed her eyes, her whole life flashed before her.

An owl crashing through her living room window. Looking for Trevor with Neville. Ron knocking out a fully grown mountain troll. Her brewing ployjuice potion in the girls lavatory. Helping the convict Sirius Black escape. Her first kiss from Viktor Krum. Her and Sirius sharing a friendly conversation at the dining table of Grimmauld Place sipping tea. Harry hurriedly handing her the Felix Felicis. Her destroying Helga Hufflepuff's cup. Hermione graduating Hogwarts with the best grades Hogwarts had seen since Tom Riddle. Her working in the Department of Regulation and Control for Magical Creatures. Kingsley announcing the Marriage Law. Sirius calling her unattractive. Her mother comforting her. Sirius asking her for a friendship. Sirius giving her an engagement ring.

A loose tear escaped her eyes, as she croaked "I do".

The Minister's face darkened. He could clearly tell neither groom nor bride wanted to be here. But he couldn't do a thing. He hadn't seen a couple so less in love before.

The Minister hesitated before saying. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. What Merlin has brought together let no man put asunder. You may kiss your bride."

At the words 'Kiss the bride' Sirius' eyes widened, as it Ginny's, Molly's, Harry's, Ron's, and of course Hermione's. The only person who looked smug was Remus, and no one knew why except for him.

The Minister waited, but neither Sirius nor Hermione made a move, until the Minister's voice boomed "KISS THE BRIDE!" making Sirius and Hermione both jump.

They bought there hands slowly close to each other, each frightened due to their own reason. Sirius just flat out didn't want to kiss Hermione, while Hermione on the other side hadn't had a kiss since Viktor. They neared each other slowly, until hesitantly there lips met. A blast of shock went through both of them. Neither expected the kiss to be this soft, warm, and inviting. And before they wanted to, their minds compelled them to break the kiss.

Sirius quickly avoided Hermione's eyes, as did Hermione.

The Minister smiled. He noticed something in that kiss that no one else did. There was hope for this couple. Who knew? Maybe they would be happy someday. And without hesitation this time, the Minister announced "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Sirius Black!"

* * *

_A/N: Whew! Thank god!!! Finally I can start the plot yay! New characters are coming guys! Some people who haven't been mentioned yet, who will thicken our plot a bit. Don't worry, no characters I invented, they are canon characters. Smiles gleefully I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And everyone who is waiting for 'Hermione's Revenge'… she will get it!!! I PROMISE! You will actually feel bad for Sirius. But that comes later, right after the climax of the story. I got lots of feedback from this story. Since I updated so soon, the next chapter will be up either by Friday or Saturday. You know how hectic school is. I'll try to update 2 chapters every weekend. smiles Thank you so much who reviewed! Tears Read & Review._

* * *


	8. Observations

Title: One Year Marriage

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so sod off!

Summary: Marriage Law Challenge. AU. The war was over, and everything was right once more. But the Ministry found a new way to stop discrimination, A Marriage Law. A Sirius/Hermione love story that will capture your hearts.

Ship: Sirius/Hermione

Warnings: Rated T, for now. Rating may change

Chapter 8 – Observations

Her curly brown hair was swinging with the wind merrily as Harry and Ron took turns swinging her around.

She was smiling, and laughing, actually enjoying her wedding day, which she figured would be a horror.

Ron, was being more friendly to Hermione, no, not wanting to get _'closer'_ to her, but being back to his old self before he harbored feelings for Hermione, which he claimed was love.

Truthfully, Ron had been very taken with Romilda, and at every chance he got he spoke about her constantly. It was almost as if Ron was in a trance. _'Romilda this, and Romilda that.'_

Hermione wanted to be happy for Ron, but she had to be honest with herself. She was a bit jealous of him. This wasn't the first time she thought this, actually it's been on her mind since last week. Most of the people she knew who were about to be fetched off into the marriage law weren't miserable at all. Many like Ron seemed to take a liking to their spouse. Hermione couldn't help being jealous, knowing that it would never be like that for her.

A soft sigh escaped her lips. She wanted to have a life every girl dreamed about. She wanted a husband who loved her, kids that resembled her husband but had her personality, she wanted to live in a big house, she wanted a family of her own. But she couldn't have that.

Ron spun her around again, but missed the silent sadness that covered Hermione's face.

When Ron went to spin her again however, she remained footed.

"Ron, I feel dizzy. I am going to go sit down," said Hermione.

Ron looked her over, studying her face, until finally he ushered them both back to the high table where _'The Bride & The Groom'_ sat.

Once they reached their table, to no one's surprise, Sirius wasn't there.

A flicker of disappointment shot through Hermione. This wasn't a marriage, this wasn't real. Why should she care if her husband bunked right after their wedding. It wasn't like if he was really committed to her, he was free to do whatever he wants, whenever he wants.

Ron noticed the flash of disappointment flicker in Hermione's face. He took a seat next to her, taking her hand in his.

His bright blue eyes found Hermione's brown ones. He looked at her curiously for a bit, and then a ghost of a knowing smile flickered in his face.

"You aren't over him are you Hermione?" asked Ron.

Hermione's brows furrowed, but her heart gave a clench that she wanted to ignore. "What are you talking about?" snapped Hermione. "Over who?"

Ron looked at her, as if he expected Hermione to snap. "I may be a bit thick Hermione, but I am not blind. Harry and I both know about your little crush on Sirius. We were your best friends, it's not easy to hide your feelings from us." said Ron looking straight at Hermione.

She gasped, stuttered, and turned red all in a matter of seconds, before spurting out "I don't know what you are talking about." She paused, her eyes twitched. "Why would I have a crush on Sirius?" asked Hermione, as if the whole thought was preposterous.

Ron raised his eyebrow and shook his head. "You are in such denial Hermione." said Ron, smiling softly at her.

Hermione glared at Ron, and he just smiled back at her, giving her a look that said he wasn't going to judge her based on her crush. Hermione's head slowly dropped.

"How did you find out?" asked Hermione, sighing at her misfortune that her best friends knew about her childish crush on the man she clearly disliked now.

"Well it wasn't that hard was it?" said Ron. "Well, remember when you fancied Krum. You wouldn't admit it at first. You shot him glares, said particularly nasty things about his Quidditch skills, and look what happened. You ended up going to the Yule Ball with the bloke. It was sort of the same thing with Sirius. You ranting off about how irresponsible he was, or how reckless he was, but always ranting about _him_. It fits together like a puzzle 'Mione." explained Ron, smiling widely at his discovery.

Hermione stood gaping at him, she was at loss of what to say. Was she that simple to figure out? Or were Ron and Harry really observant and she didn't know about it. Maybe that explained Harry's anger that day when she received her letter and refused to marry Sirius.

Hermione looked up at Ron, her eyes pleading.

"Oh come off it!" said Ron, squeezing her hand. "Do you really think I am going to tell someone?" asked Ron, almost laughing at Hermione's expression.

Hermione gratefully smiled at Ron, gently kissing her best friend of 11 years in his cheeks. Ron turned blushed bright red, clashing horribly with his ginger hair, as he smiled.

"But," said Ron, squeezing her hand once more. "I did want to ask you something." said Ron.

She looked back up at Ron. "What?" asked Hermione, as she rested her head on Ron's shoulder.

"And you have to answer me honestly, Hermione." said Ron warningly.

Hermione raised her left hand in defeat, and promise that she will answer whatever he asked him honestly.

"Did you still fancy him?" asked Ron, almost silently.

Hermione's smile vanished. It felt like an hour before she spoke, and she spoke very quietly. "No Ron. I don't" said Hermione with finality.

Ron's gaze flickered over her, it was almost as if he was reading her mind. Then after what felt like minutes, he said nothing else and just nodded.

Hermione rested her head on Ron's shoulder again, as he slowly rubbed her back soothingly.

* * *

Another shot of fire whiskey was poured inside his throat. His eyes were blazed, his nostrils flared. It wasn't even an hour and already she was seeking out other company. Not that he cared, but even he had more decency than that. How could she? And here Sirius thought she was innocent, and didn't deserve this, and she was as screwed as he was. 

Screwed, bet that's what she wanted. She wanted to be screwed.

He took another long gulp, but this time straight from the bottle.

The burning cold liquid entered his throat, the taste was vile, but Sirius was used to it by now. He had spent to many nights drinking away his thoughts, today and tonight would be another one.

His eyes kept on darting towards Hermione and Ron, even though he didn't want to, his eyes betrayed him.

She had her head rested peacefully against his shoulder looking content. One of his hands were holding hers, and the other one wrapped around her waist.

For a brief moment, it came as soon as it went, Sirius pictured himself sitting next to Hermione, his long tattooed hands holding hers, while his other hand draped around her waist.

Sirius shook his head, almost trying to shake that mental image off. He took another chug of the fire whiskey straight from the bottle, until he felt rough hands snatch them out of his hands.

Sirius let out a low grunt, and his eyes darted to the figure that took his fire whiskey.

"Give it back." slurred Sirius, glaring at Remus.

Remus looked at Sirius, and shook his head, giving him a stern glare.

"What?" snarled Sirius. "What did I do now? Can't I celebrate at my own wedding?" slurred Sirius pointing to the fire whiskey bottle that was clutched between Remus' fingers.

Remus gave Sirius a look of mock appraisal. "So that is what you were doing." Remus' expression didn't change. His finger touched the bridge of his chin. "I thought you were drinking because of your jealously, oh silly me. You are _celebrating_." finished Remus sarcastically, drawing out the last word.

Sirius mumbled something incoherent that Remus didn't understand. His eyes kept on darting toward the fire whiskey bottle.

"Why'd you sit down for?" asked Sirius. "Where's is Tonks?" asked Sirius, a bit of a sneer in his voice when he mentioned the name of his cousin.

"Tonks is probably dancing." said Remus.

Sirius eyed Remus for a bit. "And why aren't you there with her?" asked Sirius, forgetting to keep the irritation out of his voice.

"I don't dance in public, do I?" asked Remus, eyeing Sirius with apprehension.

"Oh no Moony. I forgot, you only dance in the full moon." said Sirius sarcastically.

There was silence, and then the two best friends both fell into laughter.

They recovered from their laugh slowly.

"So what do you plan to do?" asked Remus, staring at Sirius soberly.

"About what?" grunted Sirius.

"About the marriage you fool. Have you found a job?" asked Remus.

"A job! Why do I need a job?" asked Sirius incredulously.

Remus looked bewildered. "Weren't you saying something about starting your own business in the pub the other day?" asked Remus.

"Yeah, I was. But that didn't mean I wanted a job. I don't want to do anything, I am just gonna hire people to do it for me." said Sirius.

Remus frowned. His friend was absolutely useless.

"So do you know what kind of business you want to get into?" asked Remus.

"I dunno. Maybe I'll go down to Department of Marketing and Finances tomorrow and check out some companies at are on sale or something." said Sirius, he paused. "You want to come?" asked Sirius, not wanting to admit he needed help from his friend.

Remus smiled. "Why not?" "What time tomorrow by the way?" asked Remus.

"About 10?" asked Sirius.

"In the morning?" asked Remus, clarifying the time.

"No at night you baboon." said Sirius sarcastically.

"I prefer the term canine, thank you very much." said Remus, smiling.

"No Moony, I am the only canine here." said Sirius as he bared his teeth.

Remus and Sirius laughed once more.

As silence dawned upon them again, Sirius eyes flickered back to where Hermione was sitting.

His faced formed a scowl as he saw Ron and Hermione still embraced with other.

Remus studied him, but said nothing.

Sirius turned to Remus.

"See that?" said Sirius, pointing at Ron and Hermione with his eyes.

"See what?" asked Remus, acting oblivious.

"Oh, don't pretend. You guys all talk about me! And look at her." said Sirius venomously, glaring viciously at Ron.

"At least I would have been decent enough to last a couple of days without shagging someone." He paused, glaring at the pair of them, who seemed oblivious to Sirius' anger.

Remus looked back at Ron and Hermione, and then back at Sirius again, his face slowly breaking out in a grin.

"So you mean you're jealous?" asked Remus.

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous?" asked Sirius, his face hot with anger.

"Well because it seems like you are." stated Remus simply.

"I am not jealous Moony. I just think it's indecent for her to be looking for a shag after the first hour of being married." argued Sirius.

"Sirius, you should be the last person talking about indecency." said Remus teasingly.

"But an hour! An hour Remus!" said Sirius as he banged his hands against the table. "If I was huddled up with someone like that, I would get hexes thrown at me from every direction, including yours." said Sirius, continuing the lost argument.

"Sirius." said Remus tiredly. "Did you ever stop and think that maybe Ron was comforting her? Maybe he was being a good friend." asked Remus exasperately.

"How would it look if me and you were embraced like that Remus?" asked Sirius.

"Oh Sirius, if you want a hug all you have to do is say so." said Remus standing up and walking toward Sirius with open arms.

Sirius backed away laughing. "Get away you big poof." said Sirius, laughing at Remus' gesture.

Remus laughed, then his expression changed quite a bit.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Remus.

"You just did." replied Sirius, smiling broadly at Remus.

"No you idiot. Another question." said Remus, irritated.

"Go ahead. Who's stopping you?" asked Sirius.

Remus paused, and looked intently at Sirius. His eyes boring into his grey ones. "What would you do if you fell in love with her?" asked Remus. The question came out in almost a whisper.

There were moments of silence. Sirius couldn't answer. Matter a fact he was too shocked to answer. That was maybe the most random question Sirius had ever heard Moony ask him.

Then a bark of laughter erupted from Sirius. He was clutching his stomach at in amusement. This was too much. He couldn't believe it.

By now, many people were looking at him, including Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley.

"Me falling in love with her? Are you mad?" said Sirius in a low whisper so the others couldn't hear. "I am preying till the day I can get out of this." added Sirius.

Remus' eyes were still attached to Sirius', he didn't say a word, but he couldn't stop the grin that was fighting to escape his lips.

* * *

A/N: It's friday! Update date! Yay! I updated on time! I feel so happy! I updated 2 chapters for another story, and one of 'One Year Marriage'! I am proud of myself. Tell me what you think!

* * *


	9. Isolation, and Planning

Title: One Year Marriage

Disclaimer: Do I look like the second richest woman in the world? If I was, why would I waste my time writing fan fiction. I would have my peasants do it for me.

Summary: Marriage Law Challenge. AU. The war was over, and everything was right once more. But the Ministry found a new way to stop discrimination, A Marriage Law. A Sirius/Hermione love story that will capture your hearts.

Ship: Sirius/Hermione

Warnings: Rated T, for now. Rating may change

Chapter 9 - Isolation, and Planning

The lights were beginning to dim, and the wedding was indeed coming to an well deserved end. One by one people were apparating at the gates.

Hermione, her hair still pleasantly elegant, her dress still glittering in the dim light, stood in a rather far corner away from everyone, especially her husband.

She stood alone in the corner with literally no one around her. She silently observed her husband Sirius waving everyone goodbye with a drunken slur. She also noticed, to her vast displeasure that Sirius was being hugged by every female Ministry Representatives left and right, each women holding a little to tight for comfort. Her face slowly tinged, she was unaware of it.

A prang shot through her stomach as she watched a happy Sirius Black flirt shamelessly with the departing women. She didn't know why, but she kind of felt a bit uncomfortable. The first day of their marriage hadn't even ended and already he is again the notorious womanizer. She didn't want to feel bad, she completely understood he wanted to see other people, she was fine with that, she couldn't careless actually, but what she didn't realize is that he didn't have enough decency to control himself today.

Even if they didn't love each other, nor remotely care, but she couldn't help but feel that the wedding day was supposed to be her special day.

She raised her hand and slowly looked at the engagement ring he bought her. The mark of their friendship, the mark of truce, the mark of a new relationship between them. She wondered what life would be like after this. Would Sirius actually live up to his promise, and would they get along as friends? Or would he be the exact same selfish bastard he always was? Only time would tell.

As she was so observed with her surroundings Hermione didn't notice someone watching her closely from behind.

His emerald eyes sparkled in the darkness, giving them an eerie glow. Slowly and gracefully he stepped out of the shadows, pacing toward the curly haired woman.

Slowly almost as if he was trying to scare her, he playfully grabbed her shoulders and yelled "BOO!"

Hermione let out a loud gasp, as she felt cold hands grasp her shoulder, only to turn around and realize it was only Harry. She smiled and squatted him hard on his chest, to which he just smiled.

"What were you doing lurking behind the shadows Mr. Potter?" asked Hermione, her hands on her hips, and her face mockingly stern.

"Just looking around," said Harry casually. "So what are you doing here on the corner by yourself Ms. Granger?" asked Harry.

Hermione smiled, but when she went to answer she was cut of by Harry.

"Oops, I meant Mrs. Black," drawled Harry, deliberately drawing out the word Black.

The smile left her lips as fast as it came, and was replaced by a scowl.

Harry threw his hands up in the air, in mock defeat. "Sorry, but that is your title now. You aren't a Granger anymore. You are now the new Black Mistress." said Harry, smiling at her.

Hermione didn't not look up as Harry spoke, just merely absorbed the things Harry told her. It was alarming, it was slowly sinking in.

She, Hermione Jean Granger, was in fact not a Granger anymore. Never again, will she hear anyone call her 'Granger'.

She was pulled out of her sudden reverie by Harry, who wrapped his arms around her hugging her close, wishing all the pain and regrets she had, vanished with his hug.

Slowly, after what felt like hours to them, they slowly drifted apart. Harry pulled Hermione's larger hands into his own, kissing each in turn.

"I love you Hermione. You are like a sister I never had. And the most important thing in this world for me is that you are happy. That is all I want. I know you may hate going into this forced marriage, but that doesn't mean you have to be miserable, that's the last thing I want. I want you to be happy, bright, and quick witted like you always are," Harry paused took in a deep breath and continued, "But in times like these little sacrifices have to be made. I am not telling you to sacrifice your happiness Hermione. I would never tell you that. But what I am telling you is to adjust. Try and get along with Sirius, I know the tension between him and you," he paused again, searching the crowd for his godfather, "Look, the point is that, I asked him as well. I told him I want neither of you unhappy, and Sirius promised me Hermione. Knowing Sirius, he would never break a promise he made me. Please Hermione, just get along. I don't want to see you sad," finished Harry.

"I am not sad Harry," said Hermione softly.

Harry smirked, "Hermione, you were never a good liar," said Harry shaking his head at her.

"I am not lying!" said Hermione indignantly. "It's just that I feel different, isolated, alone." whispered Hermione.

Harry slowly smiled at her, "You are not alone Hermione. How could you say that? Look at all the friends and family that surround you. Everyone hear loves you 'Mione. Half of us wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you, and I think my godfather falls into that category as well." said Harry, still smiling at the woman he grown to love as a sister.

The corners of her mouth twitched as well. And leisurely, both Harry and Hermione went to wave off the departing guests.

* * *

A scowl was plastered on his face, as he continued to watch his best mate flirt shamelessly with the Ministry workers. 

"Filthy hypocrite," murmured Remus to himself.

He watched as his friend enveloped another woman into his arms, sliding her his floo address. His eyes frequently kept darting towards Hermione, whom was being shunned by her husband in the day of their wedding. A part of Remus, wanted to go up to her and console her, and the other part, wanted to fully strangle the dirty mutt.

Since Remus was so busy scowling at an oblivious and rather drunk Sirius, he didn't notice the vividly pink haired woman standing next to him wearing a smile.

Slowly, sneakily, and without Remus noticing; the woman wrapped her arms around Remus from behind.

He didn't even stir, nor gasp, nor turn around. He knew that touch, he knew that smell, and he knew her style.

"Hello Nymphadora," greeted Remus cheekily, earning himself a vicious glare from the bright haired woman.

"Haha think your funny, don't you Remmie Poo," sneered Tonks mockingly.

Remus arched an eyebrow, moved closer to Tonks, and wrapped his hands firmly around her waist. "Isn't that my bedroom name, Dora?" purred Remus looking straight at the flushing woman.

"Oh stop it," said Tonks as he waved him off. "We're at a wedding," scolded Tonks.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" asked Remus, now softly smiling down at his witch.

"Roles change," murmured Tonks as she looked deep into his amber eyes.

"Mmm," murmured Remus, as he softly bent down to place a kiss on Tonks' lips.

After what seemed like hours to them they broke apart, gazing silently at each other.

"What are you doing here all by yourself Remus?" asked Tonks, almost forgetting why she spooked behind him in the first place.

Remus' smiling face turned into a frown, as he pointed first at Sirius, and then to Hermione, whom oddly seemed occupied with Harry right now. Remus arched an eyebrow.

"When did he get there?" he murmured to himself.

"Harry is cheering Hermione up. She doesn't have much to cheer about does she?" asked Tonks.

Remus said nothing, just glared at Harry. All of his anger that he had toward Sirius at the moment evaporated.

"Why him? Why not Ginny? Molly? Or her Mum?" asked Remus.

"Dunno, Harry saw her looking all sad and went over there to cheer her up I guess. Can't blame her. I would rather go to Azkaban than marry Sirius if he behaved like that towards me," said Tonks viciously.

Remus arched his eyebrow at his wife. "Dora, Hermione is sad, I can understand that, but she isn't the only one. Sirius is as much as shit as she is," spoke Remus softly.

"Oh taking his side now are you?" snapped Tonks.

"I am not taking his side, but if I were to take sides, it would be the fair side," replied Remus, not changing his tone.

"No Remus. This isn't just about Sirius and Hermione getting along is it? I know when you are up to something. You are planning something," accused Tonks.

"So what if I am Dora? Does it matter?" asked Remus, a little agitated.

"Yes it does matter. Tell me what you are up to!" pressured Tonks.

"No," spoke Remus firmly.

"REMUS!" seethed Tonks.

Remus sighed. He knew he shouldn't have said anything. Knowing Tonks, he knew she would not rest until she knew what he was up to.

Slowly, and reluctantly he bowed his head in defeat. "Okay. I will tell you. But only if you help me," said Remus.

Pondering over this for a bit Tonks nodded her head slowly. This was Remus, he wasn't going to plan anything dangerous or reckless, he was very safe. So Tonks was satisfied with her decision.

"Dora, once you say you will help me you can't back out of it," warned Remus.

"Wouldn't dream of it Remus," replied Tonks.

Shaking his head, Remus spoke "I want to help Sirius and Hermione fall in love,"

Silence.

Tonks was too shocked to speak. Sirius and Hermione. She would have laughed out loud, if it weren't for Remus' serious expression. HE WAS SERIOUS! She couldn't believe it. Convincing Voldemort to love muggleborns seems easier. She gaped at him, while he stood waiting for her to say something.

"Well," pressured Remus, looking at her.

Tonks didn't know what to do, laugh at Remus' face, or take him to St. Mungo's to test his sanity. But choosing her first choice, she burst out laughing. While the scarred Marauder stood glaring at her.

"What?" asked Tonks indignantly as she recovered from her laugh.

"Your not taking this seriously," said Remus, still glaring at his wife whose cheeks were still bright pink from laughing.

"Seriously? That is the most absurd thing I've ever heard. Sirius has a better chance becoming Minister of Magic than falling in love with Hermione. They hate each other." said Tonks, drawing out the last sentence.

"They don't hate each other. At least Sirius doesn't." answered Remus.

"What do you mean? Sirius was practically crying today," said Tonks.

"Did you know that our dear Sirius has actually bought Hermione an engagement ring, bought an apartment so she could live in peace, and even extended a hand in friendship. Be honest, have you ever seen Sirius be so sincere?" asked Remus.

Tonks looked baffled, but then retorted immediately. "That doesn't mean he is love with the girl!"

"Of course it doesn't!" said Remus laughing.

Tonks looked befuddled. "Remus, what are you talking about?" asked Tonks, more confused than ever.

"I am saying that it's going to be our job to make sure that they slowly fall in love," explained Remus.

"And why will we do that?" asked Tonks.

"Don't you see the chemistry between them?" asked Remus.

Tonks really thought that there was something wrong with his sanity. "What chemistry? The only thing I see is mayhem." replied Tonks.

Remus snorted. "I have never seen Sirius give up so quickly. He listened to practically everything I said. He was jealous! Jealous because Ron was holding her hand." said Remus, trying to make her understand.

Tonks looked concernedly at Remus. "Baby are you okay?" asked Tonks slowly.

Remus' hand shot up towards his hair in frustration. "Fine if you don't believe me, I'll show you. Go stand by Sirius, and watch," said Remus, as he strode of towards Hermione's direction.

* * *

As Harry and Hermione slowly made their way across the front yard to say goodbye to the departing guests, a tall figure of Remus Lupin approached them. Remus beamed at Hermione, and she suspiciously smiled back. Finally when they were feet away from each other, Remus took Hermione's hand. 

"Can I talk to you for a minute Hermione?" asked Remus, leaning in really close to her ear.

Hermione smiled and nodded, Harry squeezed her other hand and headed to his godfather.

Remus caught Hermione's eyes in his, and slowly put his right arm around Hermione's shoulder. Hermione seemed surprised but comfortable nonetheless.

She looked up at his scarred face, there was a very warm smile there.

"Congratulations. I expect I am the only one to truly congratulate you." said Remus smiling warm heartedly.

Hermione didn't say anything for a while, and then out of nowhere she burst out laughing. Soon, enough Remus joined her.

"Your right! You are the first one! How ironic," mused Hermione, while she continued to giggle.

Remus' eyes however weren't on Hermione, as she giggled, his amber eyes were focused on Sirius, who was sneering at Hermione. 'Mature' thought Remus, as he shook his head.

Then his gaze slowly found Tonks, who was now looking at Sirius with much more interest than before. Remus caught her gaze, and smirked his most smuggest marauder-like smirk at Tonks, to which she just smiled cheekily.

Let the games begin.

* * *

**A/N: This is a short chapter ducks the flying tomatoes. WAIT! Let me finish before you kill me. Lol. Tomorrow I will have another one up, so please don't hate me. This chapter as you already know focuses on mostly Remus and Tonks. I guess Tonks is in Remus' wicked plan now. I wanted to make Remus' Marauder intentions known, he loves Sirius like a brother, and well frankly will do anything to see him happy. Other than a friend, Remus, is almost like a parental figure toward Sirius, he always seems to know what's right for him. SO REMUS IS BIG! Yay! Next chapter will feature a whole lot of Sirius, and Hermione. So see you next chapter! And oh yeah, before I forget, thank you to all the people who took the time to review. They are much appreciated. Okay, now I am just babbling on. Sorry. Love you lots - SiriuslyInLuv718**


	10. Finding Her

Title: One Year Marriage

Disclaimer: Do I look like the second richest woman in the world? If I was, why would I waste my time writing fan fiction. I would have my peasants do it for me.

Summary: Marriage Law Challenge. AU. The war was over, and everything was right once more. But the Ministry found a new way to stop discrimination, A Marriage Law. A Sirius/Hermione love story that will capture your hearts.

Ship: Sirius/Hermione

Warnings: Now the time has come where the story will probably be Mature, for language mostly.

Chapter 10 - Finding Her

It was just the two of them now. Harry and Remus had been the last to depart, and both of them reassured their best friend's that everything was going to be alright.

The tension was thick in the air. Both refusing to meet each other's eyes. It was a bit uncomfortable. Unable to stand the really drawn out silence any longer, Hermione spoke up.

"So," she said, finally looking at Sirius, waiting for him to say something.

Sirius' twitched when he heard the sound of her voice, it was almost as if he was broken out of a trance.

"Yeah so," said Sirius, not knowing what else to say. His hand absentmindedly flew to his hair brushing it back without realizing he was going it.

Hermione eyes followed his hand as he combed his hair back, he always did that when he was nervous. She smiled at him, which earned her another nervous look from the older man.

"I have an apartment. For you know, the thing." mumbled Sirius, unable to say the word _'Wedding'_, it still frightened him.

Hermione gave a cough of a laugh, at his discomfort. This had to be the first time she saw Sirius up close. The last time when they were this near each other was almost 5 years ago, when she used to fancy the _Sirius_ he used to be.

Sirius' eyebrow arched as he heard her laugh. He truly hadn't heard her laugh, ever, to be honest. But he didn't think his nervousness was funny. He frowned at her.

"Think it's funny I can't say the 'W' word?" asked Sirius, who was holding back a smirk.

This time Hermione laughed out loud, and before she knew it Sirius joined along.

To Hermione, this was one moment where Sirius didn't insult her, aggravate her, or hurt her. It was rare, she liked it. It was nice seeing him laugh, he hardly laughed anymore, mostly due to the wedding she guessed.

Silence took over them again. _'Damn these stupid awkward moments' _thought Hermione, almost viciously.

But this time it was Sirius who broke the silence, the smirk still on his face. But this time the smirk was more kinder, but an arrogant smirk nonetheless.

"So don't you want to see the apartment?" asked Sirius, capturing her light brown eyes.

Sirius noticed that if he looked close enough into her eyes, he could see specks of grey and green. Just as that thought entered his mind, he quickly shook it off. Why would he care what color her eyes were. It didn't matter.

Hermione smiled and nodded her head, but then frowned.

"How do we get there?" asked Hermione.

Sirius smirk grew darker, his eyes glinted, and a evil mocking chuckle escaped his mouth.

"Broom or Motorbike," said Sirius, smirking at Hermione.

Her eyes widened. THERE WAS NO WAY IN HELL SHE WAS FLYING!

She noticed that Sirius smirk grew more and more triumphant by the minute. _Cheeky bastard._

"Can't we apparate?" asked Hermione desperately, she didn't care if that smirk ate his face, she was NOT flying. No way in hell.

Sirius' smirk grew more defiant, the curve of his bottom lip twisted mockingly.

"Can't apparate, it's warded. And in a muggle neighborhood, so you can't apparate anywhere near there," replied Sirius, humor evident in his voice.

Hermione's nostrils flared. "You think this is funny? I hate flying. I have a freaking phobia!" yelled Hermione, her cheeks becoming bright red.

"You do know that we can ride the Motorcycle on land." said Sirius, finally laughing at her.

"I don't care! That Motorcycle is dangerous!" said Hermione.

Sirius rolled his eyes, he had thought for a moment that maybe she would give in the Motorcycle idea. But alas, he thought wrong, she was still the frigid girl he met 7 years ago.

"Look, if you don't want to go on the bike, that's fine with me. I really didn't expect any better. Take a cab home then." growled Sirius, his mood rapidly changing.

Sirius reached into his pocket, without even glancing at Hermione and pulled out a muggle pen, and a piece of parchment. Quickly, he jotted down the address of their new apartment, and shoved it in Hermione's hands.

"There," said Sirius harshly. "Get there nice and safe," sneered Sirius, and with that he apparated out, completely ignoring the watery eyed girl he left behind.

**

* * *

**

Just as he apparated out, he felt a guilty twinge in his stomach, and Harry's voice rang out in his head _'Don't hurt her Sirius' _

Cursing under his breath Sirius apparated back to the spot where he left Hermione.

When he reappeared, she was gone.

"Fuck!" muttered Sirius. He ran his hand angrily threw his hair again.

Damn it. Why did he have to lose his head so quickly, and why the hell did he have to leave her there by herself? Sirius cursed again his frustration, pacing back and forth. _'Where could she have gone?' _thought Sirius angrily.

"Damn Harry, and his fucking promise. What would he say when he finds out the first thing I did to his best friend is make her cry." said Sirius out loud.

He could stand everything, but seeing his godson disappointed at him would make his heart break. He promised his godson something, and he was already breaking it.

Sighing, Sirius began to ponder where Hermione might have gone to. His first thought was to apparate to the Burrow.

'_Oh good gods. The fucking Burrow' _thought Sirius. He would dive into a pile of Blast-Ended Screwts before going their. Molly and the spitfire redhead would rip him from limb to limb. Ah well, he was in Gryffindor for a reason right? He took out his wand, just in case, and apparated to the Burrow with a pop.

**

* * *

**

The inhabitants of the Burrow were all seated around the dining table, conversing quietly. The men, which consisted of Ron, Fred, and George were on the side talking about Quidditch, while Molly kept on huffing about the wedding that occurred earlier today.

"What do you think he is doing to her?" asked Molly, for what seemed to be the hundredth time in the last 5 minutes. The men ignored her, so she turned her complaining to Arthur. Whom, just sat quietly and read the evening Prophet, nodding occasionally to indicate that he was listening. Truly he wasn't, but he wasn't going to let his wife know that.

"Mum, do you really think Sirius is shagging Hermione in their wedding bed?" asked Fred, while George snorted.

The only person that didn't find that funny was their mother. Whom huffed out her chest again, and began battering Fred and George, while Ron sniggered on the side.

The roar of Molly Weasley abruptly stopped when they heard a faint knock on the door.

Arthur looked up from the newspaper, and then to his wife.

"Was that the door dear?" asked Arthur, timidly almost afraid that his wife would start yelling again.

Molly glared at her husband. "I don't know. I thought I heard something," gritted Molly. Her anger still not vanishing yet.

Arthur sighed, and just then he heard another knock. Molly began to rise from her seat, when Arthur held up a hand.

"I'll get it Mollywobbles." said Arthur smiling at his wife. Molly's skin burned, and she glared at her husband, while the twins and Ron sniggered.

"Get to bed!" roared Molly, glaring at her kids.

**

* * *

**

Sirius reappeared, his eyes took in the slanted, disfigured shape of the Burrow. He still wondered why the Weasley's had that ridiculous looking house, it wasn't as if they were dirt poor anymore.

Sirius slowly, and hesitantly walked toward the Burrow, his heart pounding very fast. It was like he was slowly walking into death's lair. Gods, how much he loathed Molly Weasley, that woman was absolutely dreadful. She made McGonagall seem like a fairy princess. Sirius laughed aloud at the thought.

His legs halted in front of the battered entrance door, and Sirius knocked. He could hear a familiar screech of Molly Weasley, ranting god knows what. _'Does that dreadful woman rant all the time?' _thought Sirius, as he knocked again.

He waited tapping his foot impatiently, if Hermione wasn't here he really didn't want to waster more time. He wanted to find her as fast as possible, so Harry wouldn't find out about his screw up already. Sirius stared at the battered door, glaring at it, until it suddenly flung open revealing a balding Arthur Weasley.

Arthur's immediate smile faltered a bit as he took in the form of Sirius Black.

Sirius' heart stopped pounding as hard, as he took in the form of Arthur Weasley, thank god it was him who opened the door, and not the shrieking banshee.

Without wasting time, Sirius got straight to the point, "Arthur, have you seen Hermione?" asked Sirius.

Arthur looked at Sirius, a frown now replacing the smile that been on his face earlier.

"Weren't you suppose to take her to the new apartment you purchased?" asked Arthur, still frowning.

Sirius whom didn't appreciate Arthur's frown one bit said "Well, she kinda disappeared on me."

Arthur's eyes narrowed. "And why did she disappear? I swear Sirius, if you did anything to her, rest assured that the whole Order will be out for your blood." whispered Arthur.

"_Who is at the door Arthur?" _came a shrill voice from the kitchen of the Burrow. Arthur's face turned red.

"It's just Kingsley, Molly. He just wanted a quick word." lied Arthur.

Sirius smirked. Even the husband was afraid of her. This was another reason he despised marriage.

"For your information _Arthur_, Hermione just disapparated after I told her to wait for me while I get a cab," lied Sirius smoothly, he didn't want Molly running after him with a pitchfork. Not that she would get really far, the woman was rather big, Sirius sniggered at the thought.

Arthur raised his eyebrow, indicating that he didn't really believe Sirius.

"Well whatever it is, you better fix it soon. Find her, if Molly finds her before you do, well you know what will happen. Hermione is like a daughter to her." warned Arthur sternly.

Sirius would have snorted. Who the hell was this man to scold him? The only person that had an ounce of control over Sirius was Remus, and he hardly ever listened to him. Without a goodbye Sirius apparated to the next place.

**

* * *

**

Sirius reappeared in front of the Granger residence. Argh. _'She was probably crying her eyes out in her mum house' _thought Sirius, as he cringed. He stood in front of the house. 2760 Baker Place. Sirius didn't know what to say, Hermione's mother had actually defended him, and here was the first day of her wedding and Sirius already made her cry. Damn it. But Sirius knew he had to find her before Harry found out.

Slowly he raised his hand and rang the bell. No answer.

He waited for a few seconds and rang again. Sirius' ears picked up a scuffling noise from inside the house, and seconds later the door slowly flung open revealing a woman with graying curly hair. Sirius' hand shot up to his hair again. _'This is uncomfortable' _thought Sirius, as he looked at the elder women. Mrs. Granger smiled at Sirius, and greeted him.

"Hello, Mrs. Granger," said Sirius. He made a face, and paused. "Is Hermione here?" asked Sirius, hoping that she would leave him in front of the door to go fetch Hermione, and thrust her on to his side. But he could only hope.

"Hermione? Isn't she suppose to be with you Sirius?" asked Mrs. Granger raising one eyebrow.

His hand found his silky hair once more. "Well yes, but she said that she wanted to either come see you, or go to the Weasley's and then come home," lied Sirius, quickly thinking of a cover story.

Mrs. Granger really didn't look like she believed him. Her lips pursed. "You haven't lost her, have you?" asked Mrs. Granger worriedly.

Sirius waved his hand. "Of course not. I just thought I check here first," said Sirius, trying to smile reassuringly at the elder woman. She said nothing. Sirius couldn't help but feel that she wasn't buying his story. Ah well.

Without even a goodbye Sirius disapparated.

**

* * *

**

Sirius rematerialized in front of Number 13 Grimmauld Place. He stared blankly at between Number 11 and 13, and imagined Number 12 Grimmauld Place clearly in his mind. No sooner that he had thought it, a house began to immerge between houses 11 and 13. A battered steel door appeared in front of him, and he pushed the door open.

His footsteps echoed through the battered, slightly frightening house. Sirius' voice echoed through the house.

"Hermione," he called, wishing she was at least here. But no answer.

Sighing, he ran up the creaking stairs. Sirius looked through every bedroom, closet, and bathroom. No Hermione. He even checked Kreacher's den, still no Hermione. Swearing loudly, and kicking the nearest object, which actually happened to be Kreacher, Sirius strode back down the stairs and out of the house.

This was getting bloody tiring.

"Dumb bitch," muttered Sirius to himself, as he exited Grimmauld Place.

_**

* * *

**_

Sirius reappeared in front of Remus' house. This was his last hope, and if this failed, well, he would have to check Harry's house. This was turning out to be the best night of this fucking life.

He rudely began to bang on the door. Sirius heard something break from inside the house, and he banged harder.

"Coming!" yelled a feminine voice. 'Great, Tonks was there. '_Just what he needed, a female breathing down his back' _thought Sirius, rolling his eyes. Why couldn't Remus get the door and make this easier on both of them.

The door creaked open, and the head of Nymphadora Tonks peered through. Her eyes venomously narrowed once they look in the appearance of a disheveled Sirius Black, still in his dress robes from the wedding.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tonks, looking at him skeptically.

Sirius rolled his eyes. Auror's were too damned nosey for their own good.

"Go get Remus," barked Sirius warily. He was damn tired already. It was probably two in the morning. Yes, he probably went to sleep at 6 in the morning everyday, but today was rather exhausting.

Tonks' nostrils flared inconsiderably. She reminded him so much of Snape right now, he would have laughed if he wasn't so bloody well pissed.

Tonks huffed, and closed the door in his face. Sirius' mouth opened in shock. He couldn't believe Tonks just had the nerve to shut the door in his face.

Before he had a chance to bang on the door again, and start yelling like manic, the door opened again, but this time, Sirius was greeted with the friendly face of Remus Lupin instead of Tonks.

"What did you do now Padfoot?" asked Remus almost warily.

Sirius scowled. Why did everyone always assume it was him that always did something?

"I didn't do anything," muttered Sirius, still scowling at Remus.

Remus looked at Sirius with his I-know-that-you-did-something-stupid look. Sirius' hands fisted his hair again.

"I lost her," muttered Sirius.

Remus' face was expressionless. "What do you mean you 'lost her'?" asked Remus.

Sirius straightened. "It was her fault. Not mine. I was about to take her to my new apartment with my bike, and she was afraid of it, called it dangerous, and refused to get on it. So I told her to take a cab home and jotted the address down in a piece of paper. And then I left her at it," He paused looking slightly abashed but continued on. "Then of course I realized my mistake, and my promise to Harry, then of course I found the little walking brain gone," He paused again. "And now I am in front of your doorstep about to ask you if you have seen her," finished Sirius.

Remus took a while to absorb everything that Sirius said. He wanted to look at both sides but he couldn't ignore what an arsehole his friend was. He shook his head disapprovingly.

"I can't believe you. The poor girl was a wreak as it was. Add that to leaving her stranded on her own wedding day. Nice one, Padfoot," snarled Remus sarcastically.

"So she isn't here?" asked Sirius.

Remus shook his head again.

Fuck. He was really screwed.

"What do I do now?" asked Sirius, his hand again edging itself toward his hair.

Remus looked at him if he was retarded. "Did you check the Weasley's, her house, or Harry's place?" asked Remus.

At the sound of Harry's name, Sirius groaned. He couldn't fucking believe this. He would have to go to the house of the person he last wanted to see. Fuck. If Hermione was indeed crashing at Harry's then she would have already told him about the incident. Shit. The last thing he needed right now was his godson angry at him.

A flicker of sympathy passed Remus' eyes. He knew if their was one person Sirius would do anything for, it was Harry. Sirius would hate to see disappointment etched in his godson eyes. Sirius wouldn't care what anyone else thought, but Harry was different. Harry was his last connection to James. His best mate, his brother, his confidant. Sirius couldn't afford to hurt Harry, not while James was counting on him.

But Sirius knew what he had to do, with luck if Hermione was there, he could fake an apology and take her home. Truthfully speaking he wasn't sorry at all, but he wasn't going to let Harry know that.

After giving Remus a rather moody farewell, he disapparated for the 10th time tonight.

**

* * *

**

Sirius' body reappeared in front of a rather cozy looking shack. It looked rather small from outside, but Sirius knew better. Harry's house was magically enhanced. Sirius walked slowly toward Harry's house. He took a giant breath and rang the muggle doorbell that Harry had installed, he was still amazed by it.

Sirius waited in silence, until he heard the door slowly creak open. The door revealed a slightly undressed Ginny Weasley. Great, just fucking great, he really need Molly fucking Jr. here. Ginny looked at Sirius with the utmost distaste in her face, and she clearly didn't decide to hide it.

"What are you doing here?" sneered Ginny, her bright brown eyes narrowed.

Sirius raised his eyebrow, it wouldn't do good to goad Ginny Weasley right about now, but he wouldn't be Sirius Black if he let it go.

"Might I ask what you are doing here?" He paused to look her up and down, yes, she certainly filled out in the right spots but he had better. "Dressed like that" he finished, as he indicated her revealing nightgown.

Ginny nostrils flared, and right when she was about to slap Sirius across his face, Harry grabbed her arm. Sirius smirked.

Ginny glared at her finance, and pushed past him and walked inside the house.

Harry greeted Sirius confusingly.

"What are you doing here Sirius?" asked Harry, utterly bewildered why Sirius was here.

Sirius relived a sigh. Thank god, Harry didn't know what was going on.

"Umm just dropping by to see how you were doing," said Sirius smiling a bit too innocently.

Harry still looked at him bewilderedly. "You were dropping by?" asked Harry raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," stammered Sirius.

"At 2 in the morning?" asked Harry.

"Yes," muttered Sirius.

"Right," said Harry sarcastically. "Now tell me what really happened," said Harry exasperatedly.

Sirius groaned, and painfully retold Harry about his horrible night. Harry neither said anything nor interrupted him.

After Sirius finished and Harry took a deep breath.

"So you mean to tell me that you abandoned my best friend on your wedding night?" asked Harry, a frown crossing his face.

Sirius bowed his head and nodded.

"Go find her then," said Harry, he paused. "I am not mad, nor disappointed. I am just realizing how difficult this is gonna be for you. I put too much hope in both of you. Neither of you are compatible, you two are just wrong for each other, even for friendship. I don't care anymore. You guys don't even have to talk, just go find her, and make sure she is safe Sirius. Do you want me to come with you?" asked Harry softly.

Sirius could hear the disappointment clearly in Harry's voice, and it broke his heart. Damn, why was he just a git all the time? He couldn't get along with his fake wife, and he was the one who suggested friendship. He sighed again and clapped his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I'll look all-night if I have to," said Sirius as he disapparated with a pop.

**

* * *

**

He checked everywhere, she was no where to be found. He checked all the stores in Diagon Alley that were open this late. He checked if she stayed in the Leaky Cauldron, she hadn't. He checked with Remus, Arthur, and Harry once more. And now they were looking for her as well. It was now 6 in the morning and still no sign of Hermione. Fuck. This was all his fault, he made this happen. Why did he have such a short temper, why did he have to be so god damned arrogant, why the hell did he have to send her off like that? And now she could be anywhere, and it's all because of him. What if she was hurt, what if something bad happened? Damn. Now Sirius was really worried.

His usually shiny silky hair was now a bit tattered, his fine dress robes were wrinkled, and he had huge bags under his eyes. He was tired, all night searching for her everywhere, but yet she was no where to be found.

Sirius didn't even realize he was tired anymore, he forgot about that a while back, now all he truly cared about was finding Hermione.

True, he didn't honestly like the girl, but he didn't want to harm to come to her. Damn it, all he wanted was to find her, and take her home.

His hand again found it's way into his hair. His hair was wet because he was sweating. Sirius was a mess, he even began to stink a bit.

His feet was walking mindlessly, as Sirius staggered behind. He lost his train of thought, guilt was weighing in hard in his stomach, he felt slightly sick. His mind kept on digging up the most horrible possibilities. His torturous mind imagined Hermione beaten and bruised, or Hermione knocked out in a alley, or worse even raped. He shuddered at the possibility. Gosh. But he kept reminding himself that it was now 6 a.m., it was morning. Someone is bound to find her soon.

His feet carefully dragged him probably to a place he really wanted to be. The Hogs Head.

A fire whiskey would do him really good about now. Yes. That is what he needed. After one shot of fire whiskey he would again be off looking for Hermione. The fire whiskey would be a energy drink for him, and anyone who saw him would agree.

His feet carried him in front of the bar where a bearded Aberforth Dumbledore stood. Sirius approached him and grunted at Aberforth who took that as an indication to get him fire whiskey.

Aberforth plopped the fire whiskey down in front of him, and walked toward his only other customer he had this early. But Sirius didn't pay attention, his attention was at the fire whiskey bottle he was about to devour. He needed this to clear his head, to forget.

Sirius took a gulp, nearly drowning half of the bottle. He cracked his neck as he felt the stingy liquid run down his throat, and then with a final burn it fades. He wasn't even close to light headed, it takes him at least four bottles to be tipsy. He paused, after all these years he still hated the burning taste of fire whiskey, so why did he continue to drink it? To cleanse his mind. Fire whiskey was like Occulmency to him, it blocked all train of thought that ran through his mind.

Sirius took another sip, but this time a smaller quantity. He again felt it burning his insides but he didn't care, it relaxed him, and he needed relaxation about now. His eyes automatically closed, as he felt his troubles dimming away. He re-opened his eyes and took in his surroundings, maybe he'll have one more bottle and then go back to Hermione hunting, or maybe Harry will probably find him here and tell him that Hermione is safe and sound.

Sirius' eyes scanned the bar. There was no one else in the pub except for him, Aberforth, and a witch who looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on who she was. She had her back turned towards him, and next to her sat 3 empty fire whiskey bottles. Sirius would have never thought that a _woman _could take that much alcohol in her system, and still be seated on a stool.

Sirius' eyes were still on the witch in question. Her hair was straight and silky, with half of the hair up in a elegant twist, coming down in curls, while the rest of her hair stood straight. His eyes then darted toward the witch's figure, he smirked, she was very curvaceous, and her dress was rather pretty. He vaguely wondered why such a pretty witch was in the Hogs Head, at this time, nonetheless. She looked like she had class, from behind anyways, he wondered if her face resembled an ogre, maybe that's why. But when Sirius thought about it again, he realized at a woman so captivating from behind could never be ugly.

He wondered if he could try to chat her up, this might be his only chance, because he doubted he will get a chance to see her again. But then his thoughts trailed back to Hermione, and he knew he couldn't chat up a woman in a guilty stomach.

Sirius took another sip as he continued staring at the woman, he imagined what her face would look like, probably captivating. Then without a guilty lurch in his stomach he actually imagined marrying a woman like that.

Anytime he ever imagined marrying a woman, he figured she would be the most beautiful thing he ever laid his eyes on, and seeing this slender figure in front of him, he wondered what it would be like if it was _she _that was his wife, instead of Hermione. At least he could fuck her, but not Hermione, she wasn't pretty enough nor had a figure like her, plus she was his godson's best friend.

Sirius finally ripped his eyes from the woman, and looked toward Aberforth, who seemed to be chatting with the woman, and actually consoling her.

He had never ever seen Aberforth talk to anyone, much rather consoling them. Hell, Aberforth didn't even talk to Sirius, and he was in the Order. Wow, that was a sight he thought he never see. Aberforth Dumbledore consoling a witch, and every once in a while Sirius would catch Aberforth glaring at him.

Sirius didn't even have energy to glare back, all he did was stare at the witch and drink his remaining fire whiskey. He wondered if he should talk to her, slip her his floo address, and then go find Hermione. All he knew was that the mystery witch captivated him. It's been a while since Sirius Black was captivated. Usually he finds a blonde with a rack to shag, there is no time for captivation. He couldn't truly remember the last time he actually looked at a woman. Like truly taking in their features, memorizing them in his mind, truly worshipping a woman's body. All he had now was quick, rough, and night long shags with different woman.

Hell, Sirius didn't even know why he was even thinking about all of this, because this witch was probably like any other slag, maybe it was the fire whiskey talking.

After a long, tiring battle with himself, Sirius decided to pursue the witch. But the first thing to do would be to get Aberforth away from her first. And of course to get Aberforth away from the witch was easy, he ordered another drink, but this time a warm butterbeer. Aberforth looked surprised at first, ever since Sirius was back, the only thing he drank was fire whiskey. But the surprised expression on his face was quickly squashed and he went to make the drink.

The only reason Sirius ordered a butterbeer was because it took longer to make. He smirked. He slowly walked toward the witch, taking a seat directly behind her. Her back was still turned toward him, and she smelled of roses, and fire whiskey. Sirius took the time to take in her dress, it was a cream colored dress that was backless, she truly had a nice spine, he had the urge to run his fingers down it, but resisted the temptation.

Sirius slowly brought his lips close to her ear, really close, and whispered "Hello,".

Sirius felt the witch twitch, he still couldn't see her face, it was almost as if she her face was shadowed.

The witch slowly turned to him, her face gaining light as she turned. Her eyebrows were raised, and her lips thinned. Sirius looked at her in wonder, she looked so familiar, so beautiful, he knew her, but from where?

Sirius scanned her face trying to figure out who she was, and the fire whiskey in his system wasn't helping the situation. Her eyes were blurred, she looked immensely tired, she had chestnut brown hair, her eyes were a warm honey brown, and her complexion was a tanned pale. The witch was beautiful, even with the bags under her eyes. And suddenly she spoke, and his whole world shattered before him.

"Sirius?" hiccupped Hermione.

_**

* * *

**_

_A/N: Ducks tomatoes I am very sorry for the late update, but I have been drowned with work. School has been horribly tiring, as well as work, plus I had a family reunion, so it meant I had no time. I am sorry if the chapter sucked, but it is VERY long. And Hermione, wow, did you expect that? And Sirius was about to chat her up without knowing it was her. See, Hermione is beautiful, but Sirius refused to see it. The Inner Beauty thing again. sighs Sirius isn't that nice is he? Well, I have a reason for that as well. Hee Hee. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, and those who didn't I urge you to review. Thanks. See you next chapter. - SiriuslyInLuv71_


	11. Bringing Her Home

Title: One Year Marriage

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the beautiful world of Harry Potter, though I would very much like to own Sirius Black, but I doubt Jo would let me have him. I bet she wants Sirius all to herself! So selfish! But hay, at least I can borrow him for now.

Summary: Marriage Law Challenge. AU. The war was over, and everything was right once more. But the Ministry found a new way to stop discrimination, A Marriage Law. A Sirius/Hermione love story that will capture your hearts.

Ship: Sirius/Hermione

Warnings: Rated T, for now. Rating may change

Chapter 11 - Bringing Her Home

The air in his lungs constricted, his eyes widened as his mind comprehended the fact that the unknown beautiful woman, whom he was about to hit on, was none other than his overly drunk wife Hermione Granger.

The appearance of Hermione almost seemed to be a pepper-up stimulate for Sirius. His jaw slackened open as he continued to stare at his wife, while she giggled at him. After what seemed like seven painful minutes of realization for Sirius, he finally came back on focus.

"Hermione?" he croaked, still unable to believe his eyes. He wouldn't let himself believe that for one traitorous moment he thought Hermione was beautiful.

She giggled again, and answered in a high pitched squeal that was so unlike her. "SIRIUS!"

Aberforth, who was now finished with Sirius' butterbeer returned, a scowl plastered on his face, as he saw Hermione giggling at her good for nothing husband.

"Ab-by! Your ba-ck! Look!" she pointed at Sirius with a neatly manicured finger.

Aberforth frowned at the desecration of his name, and glared at Sirius, which didn't faze the Marauder one bit.

"It's Si-ri-us!" squealed Hermione, pointing at Sirius once again, and almost poking his left eye.

Aberforth glared at Sirius as if he was the most filthiest thing he ever seen.

Sirius, however found this a bit amusing. He wondered how a man who plays with goats for a living managed to still scare the shit out of him.

As soon as that thought came it left him, because Sirius had more pressing matters at hand, which didn't include Goatman. His eyes found Hermione, as he put on his cool demeanor.

"Let's go Hermione. Your drunk, and it's probably 7 in the morning." murmured Sirius, unable to stray his eyes away from her beautiful face. Sirius bit his lip, as he cursed the damned fire whiskey. Why the hell did he have to drink?

Hermione's giggles grew more profound.

"But I don't wan-na go h-ome See-Ree-Uss" hiccupped Hermione.

Sirius' hand found his hair once more, and he tugged on it frustratingly. "Let's go Hermione." said Sirius, with almost a commanding tone in his voice that meant he didn't want to be argued with.

Aberforth looked like he was about to burst. Within seconds his wand was pointed at Sirius' throat.

Sirius, who looked totally unabashed to have a wand pointed at his throat, merely chuckled. Aberforth's eyes turned to slits, as he wished nothing but death to the Wizard who was chuckling in front of him.

"I suggest you lower your wand Abby, or else I don't think I can remain nonchalant for long." sneered Sirius as he looked into the brilliant blue eyes of Aberforth, who truly looked on the verge of hexing him now.

And sure enough, in a matter of seconds, a yellowish light emerged from Aberforth's wand which Sirius seemed to duck luckily.

True to his word, Sirius pulled out his wand at the speed of lightening and pointed it at Aberforth's direction, but he still refused to jinx, or hex the barman.

"I don't know what your playing at old man, but I am taking Hermione with me, even if it means leaving you here unconscious and alone." barked Sirius.

Another shot of yellow light flew past his head, as Sirius ducked. Sirius sent back a stunning hex toward Aberforth which he dodged quite easily. Even in the midst of a duel, Sirius had to admire the ancient man's speed.

Just as Sirius was about to fire a stunning hex at the elder man, Hermione drunkenly clung on his chest, refusing to let Sirius stun Aberforth. Sirius felt Hermione' soft curves press up against him as she clung to him, her right hand beating his chest tipsily.

"You are not taking her after abandoning her in the middle of nowhere! She was here crying all night!" barked Aberforth, his eyes narrowed so tightly Sirius wondered how he was able to see him.

Sirius frowned, and again felt the guilty lurch in his stomach as he remembered how he treated Hermione earlier.

Sirius sighed. "Look, I know I am not innocent, but EVERYONE is looking for her. And look at the state of her." Sirius pointed at Hermione, who still was tightly embraced against him. "She needs rest. They'll kill me if they see her like this!" said Sirius.

"Then you'd deserve it! I never seen that girl so broken up in my life! She is always strong, never let anyone get to her. And here you come succumbing this innocent girl into tears! I will not have it!" roared Aberforth, firming his grip on his wand.

Sirius who was just about to yell back felt soft breathing on the side of his neck. Hermione had fallen asleep. He wanted badly to laugh at the craziness of the situation, but didn't want to risk waking her up, because if she was asleep Aberforth would be willing to let him leave the bar in one piece.

"Look she fell asleep. Do you really want her here?" asked Sirius.

"She could have a room upstairs." grunted Aberforth.

Sirius shook his head. "Come on Aberforth. I promise. I won't hurt her." said Sirius sincerely.

Aberforth's eyes narrowed once more. "God help you if you do, because I will tear you limb from limb." warned Aberforth.

"Not the first time I've heard that before." muttered Sirius under his breath.

"What?" grunted Aberforth.

"Nothing." sighed Sirius. "You have a floo connection here right?" asked Sirius.

Aberforth nodded as he gestured Sirius to follow him.

Sirius scooped up a sleeping Hermione in his arms and followed Aberforth.

As both men reached the fireplace in the backroom of the Hogs Head, Sirius balanced Hermione's sleeping body on one arm, as his other hand grabbed some floo power. Without a goodbye to Aberforth, Sirius dropped the powder in the fireplace as he yelled "Number 27, Allerton Place".

* * *

With a spin, both Sirius and Hermione dropped into the fireplace of Number 27, Allerton Place, which incidentally was Sirius' new flat. With extreme effort Sirius still managed to latch on to Hermione, making sure she didn't land in the fire like he did. 

Without dusting himself off, Sirius stepped into his heavily furnished Living Room. Sighing and still balancing a knocked out Hermione Granger on his arms, he walked carefully toward the second bedroom he had picked out for her. Sirius had never been inside the second bedroom before.

Sure he crashed in his new apartment from time to time, but never had the time to actually look through the whole flat, and truthfully speaking he didn't fancy going into the room where Hermione would be staying.

His grey eyes scanned the beautifully furnished room in front of him. 'The interior decorator went all out' he thought. Her room was surrounded by golden drapes, her floors enclosed with cream colored carpeting, and she had a large balcony with a very nice view. A queen sized bed, a large dresser, and a large worktable were the only furniture that littered her room. Although there was lots of capacity for more things. But Sirius figured Hermione wasn't too materialistic, and if she was, well, then she could redecorate the room herself. The room was more than accommodating for her, and somewhere in the back of his mind Sirius hoped she wouldn't feel to horrible being stuck with him.

He walked slowly inside the room toward her bed. Leaning down, Sirius gently tried to lay Hermione on the bed without waking her. As Hermione's body touched the warm mattress, her arms clung tighter around Sirius' neck. Slowly Sirius tried to get her arms to release his neck but no avail, the witch clung on tighter. Gods, who knew the little witch that this much strength.

Sirius then felt the soft arms of Hermione trying to pull him in the bed with her. His eyes widened as he lost balance and fell next to her. Quickly he tried to get up, but Hermione's arms still held him in place.

Sure, he could just shake her off, but something wasn't letting him do that. His eyes locked towards her sleeping ones and rested there. He felt as if he never seen someone look so peaceful, she almost looked angelic. Sirius felt her arms pulling him towards her, his head was now resting on the crook of her neck. Sirius felt a sense of peace wash over him. It was probably years since he felt so relaxed. He allowed his eyes to slowly close, as he breathed in Hermione's sweet scent, reminding himself that he would leave before she wakes up.

* * *

_A/N: Well, who saw this coming? Before I have an angry mob of feminists after me, I would like to tell you that they don't have sex. Well, at least not now. Lol. And I am very sorry for the horribly late update. I've been very tied up, and the little writer's block problem doesn't help either. I already have the next two chapters planned out, and let me tell you… things are going to get worse. Yes, worse than it already is. I have a feeling that Ginny and Harry will stop by to check Sirius' apartment in the next chapter. Oops! I've said too much._


	12. Forgiving

Title: One Year Marriage

Disclaimer: I am not going to bother anymore. We all know who owns Sirius Black. That would be me…. Wait? It's not me? Are you fucking Sirius?

Summary: Marriage Law Challenge. AU. The war was over, and everything was right once more. But the Ministry found a new way to stop discrimination, A Marriage Law. A Sirius/Hermione love story that will capture your hearts.

Ship: Sirius/Hermione

Warnings: Rated T, for now. Rating may change

* * *

Chapter 12 - Forgiving

The heavy arm that circled around her waist wasn't the reason Hermione began to slowly stir from her slumber, nor was it the sweet tickling breath that brushed softly against her neck, making her skin unknowingly break into goose-bumps. It was the pounding of blood, that made it's way slowly to her head. She tried to open her eyes, but the quick overcastting of the sun's rays seemed to intensify her pounding headache. She was so immensely lost in the pain that she failed to notice the softly breathing body that lay next to her. She didn't even feel the extra weight of his arm wrapped firmly around her waist, nor did she feel his stubbly face pressed gently against the crook of her neck. All she felt was the drumming headache that momentarily paralyzed all her senses.

She tried very hard to open her eyes again, but like before, the rays of the afternoon sun caused her to wince and close her eyes again. She tried to squint, but that didn't help very much either. After a couple of tries, Hermione finally willed her stubborn eyes to stay open for more than three seconds, so she could take in her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was a very high-ceiling that was painted with a very soothing cream colour, and that was when each one of her senses came rushing back painfully to her. In a matter of seconds she noticed that she was not in any place she recognized, she also felt the hard body that was pressed against her, the tattooed arm that was wrapped securely around her waist, and not to mention the delicious feeling of someone's breath tickling her neck.

Her face was already pale, but the knowledge of an unknown body sleeping soundly next to her did nothing to bring her color back, instead Hermione had to physically restrain herself from fainting. Her breathing became labored as flashes of the night before came crashing into her head. She remembered going into the Hog's Head, crying her heart out to Aberforth, and the endless amount of fire whiskey she drank. Then suddenly she understood everything. Hermione held in the tears that were already pooling in her bright brown eyes. Endless questions flew dizzily around her head; and it frustrated her to no end that for once her mind gave her no answers. But one thing was crystal clear to Hermione, and that was the fact she spent the night with a complete stranger after the day of her wedding.

Hermione did nothing to stop the relentless tears that silently rolled down her eyes, she slowly tried to sit up, ignoring the loud moan of protest from the man who slept soundly next to her. She tried her best not to look at him, she couldn't bare to see his face, see her mistake flashing in front of her, she wanted nothing more than to forget. How could she have been so damn careless? Why couldn't she have just listened to Sirius, and take a cab to his flat? Hermione knew that if she had swallowed her pride, none of this would have happened. Her hands automatically wrapped around herself, trying to hold her in one piece, so she wouldn't start sobbing uncontrollably. Her hands began to shake compulsively, her burgeoning headache forgotten. She wasn't any better than Sirius, himself.

He may have given out his floo address during the reception, but even he had the decency not to sleep with a complete stranger at the night of his wedding. Guilt tore through her heart as she comprehended what she did. Sirius, Harry, and Ron were probably out looking for her, while she was sleeping contently in another man's bed. Hatred for herself shot through her like a bolt of thunder, how could she have done this?

Without giving herself time to grieve over the guilt any longer, Hermione tried to get up from the bed, trying her hardest for the man not to wake up. She had to leave, and leave this instant, with the last bit of remaining dignity she had left. Still not turning her head to look at the man, she removed his tattooed arm from her waist. For a moment her eyes lingered on the man's tattoos, and for some odd reason, Hermione had clearly forgotten her train of thought. Quickly pulling herself out of the momentary distraction, Hermione quite literally leapt from the bed. She heard the soft sounds of the man's even breathing, and a strange feeling swept over the pit of her stomach. She should at least look at the man she spent the night with.

Very slowly she turned her head, her hips leaning against the side of his dresser for composure. She didn't even have time to realize that the bedroom was quite feminine for a man, nor did she realize that she was still wearing her wedding dress, she was too busy looking at the man who was still sleeping. Her gaze first landed on his feet, he had a shoe attached to one foot, while other only had a sock covering it. A flicker of hope shot through her, maybe they had only slept together, and by 'slept' she hoped it was in the literal sense. Her eyes continued to trail further up, noting that he was fully clothed. Hermione let out a breath of relief, and some of her pent up guilt melted away. Although it didn't justify what she did, she felt an enormous relief knowing that she hadn't slept with the man. Finally her eyes reached to his head, a simmering fear bubbled inside her stomach, and her heart rate seemed to increase tenfold. His face, that was earlier buried on the crook of her neck, was now buried in the fluff white pillow. She noticed with a prang that the man had long black hair, almost exactly like Sirius'. It intensified the guilt already inside her.

A strike of recognition shot through her, a part of her was ready to understand why she allowed this stranger to bring her home, she probably had mistaken him for Sirius in her intoxicated state, probably thinking that Sirius had come to find her. Out of nowhere she saw his pale tattooed hand move up to scratch his face, again, another similarity with this man and Sirius. Even the tattoos on the man's hand were similar to Sirius' own, and slowly her common sense started reeling her back in, and she realized that the man she had slept next to was none other than Sirius himself.

His pale hand moved from his face, and she watched as he slowly opened his unnatural gray eyes. For a moment Hermione stared transfixed at his eyes seemingly forgetting about the strange unrealistic situation she found herself in. And then in a flash, his gray eyes found her own, and she saw slow comprehension dawn within Sirius face. For the first time in her life, she watched slightly amused as the usually controlled face of Sirius Black turned beet red with embarrassment. She had never seen Sirius blush before, it brought out a boyish look within him, it was almost endearing in a bizarre way.

They both stared at each other, both wanting to free themselves from the awkward situation that they found themselves in. It took Sirius a while to process all that was going on around him, but thankfully he didn't go into the full blown hysterics that Hermione had gone through earlier.

His eyes scanned around the room, his brain working furiously to find something to say to the girl, instead of just sitting on her bed and fidgeting like an idiot. Hesitantly, he moved his eyes towards her, studying her. Her eyes looked puffy and swollen, her face was pale, almost as pale as he was, and on her cheeks glittered tear tracks. Sirius frowned as he realized that she had been crying, knowing that Hermione must have thought something had happened between them, he sought to rectify the situation as soon as possible.

He ran his long fingers through his hair, a habit he had picked up from James, and addressed Hermione "Hermione, I.."

Sirius watched silently as Hermione raised her hand to stop him. "How did I get here?" she asked, a faint trace of coldness edging in her voice.

Sirius noted with a prang of guilt that her voice sounded extremely hoarse, and he felt readily ashamed. Not only had he caused the girl to run away, he also slept with the girl, in a literal sense of course. His eyes automatically cast downward at her question, despite everything, Hermione seemed more calm than he would have thought, and he knew if she should give it, he would deserve every bit of her rage.

Seeing her standing there with tear tracks etched across her pale cheeks, made him realize what an arse he has been for the past couple of days. Sure, the whole situation was a bit out of control, and his temper always got the best of him. But that was no reason to feel contemptuous towards Hermione. She had done nothing, but try to make best of the situation, while he bitterly cast away her every effort. She didn't deserve that, no one deserved to be treated like that, and to think she is still not hexing his balls off.

He didn't even understand where this new epiphany had come from, but he knew he had to make amends. Hermione was Harry's best friend, Sirius should have been the one to comfort her, but instead he made her feel ten times worse by pouring all of his frustrations out on her. It was wrong of him to do so, and regret was slowly sweeping at his insides.

When Sirius finally looked up, he saw that Hermione had moved from leaning against the dresser to sitting at the edge of her bed. Feeling awkward, Sirius slowly removed himself for her bed, and placed himself against the dresser, standing right in front of Hermione. He leaned down, so he could be in level with her, and her brown eyes flickered a bit when she saw his closeness. While their was nothing daunting about their closeness, Hermione felt a crackle of electricity in the air, while Sirius noticed nothing.

Sincerity was etched plainly across Sirius face, and Hermione saw a mirror of the old Sirius. She stared back at him, his gray eyes were focused on hers, and again she lost her current train of thought, but the sound of his deep voice brought her back.

"I am sorry," he said, and she acknowledged that this time he really did mean it. Just by his pained expression alone, Hermione forgave him. She had never been a person to hold grudges, nor was she animatedly aggressive as Ginny was.

"Look, I know you probably hate the sight of me." he sighed, his expressed looked dejected. "I would hate me too. Actually, if I were you, I would have hexed my own balls off already," he paused to smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I was… I.. am frustrated Hermione," he willed for her to understand his dilemma, knowing that it didn't excuse his atrocious behavior. "I wasn't ready for this, and neither were you. We were both thrown into this situation. Instead of feeling sorry for the both of us, I only felt sorry for myself. Bitterness clouded my mind, and I took out all my frustrations out on you. I am a very selfish man, Hermione." He paused to grimace. "I treated you so horribly because I wanted you to experience what I was feeling. I wanted you to feel the resentment, the bitterness, the cruelty, and the unfairness of it all. Not stopping to see that you were going through the same thing as me, if not worse. Instead of making you feel better, I made you feel worse. I verbally attacked you in everyway, treated you horribly, and even dared make you feel less than what you are."

Sirius stopped, his head hung in shame, as he slowly grasped the situation. The fire whiskey and the content sleep cleared his mind, and showed him the guilt and frustrations he had been harboring during this whole ordeal.

"I am sorry, Hermione. Please find it within your heart to forgive me. Even though I won't deserve any of it." finished Sirius softly.

His eyes flickered back to her face, trying to decipher what her answer might be, but strangely enough, her face was devoid of any emotions. He had always perceived Hermione to be the type of person who always wore their heart on their sleeve, so the unreadable expression on her face, bothered him more than he'd like to admit.

Out of nowhere, two arms suddenly tangled around his neck. For a wild moment he had seriously thought that Hermione was about to attack him, but then chuckling, he realized that she was hugging him. Awkwardly he patted her on the head a bit, smiling sheepishly. Again, he realized how strong she was, she almost knocked off his air supply. Finally he felt Hermione release him. There were tears in her eyes, but this time he was thankful that it was because of the fact that she had forgiven him.

He smiled at her, something he hardly offered anyone, but today he felt like smiling. It felt as if a huge boulder had been lifted from his shoulders, he felt free. "And to further show I deeply sorry I am, how about I make you breakfast…" he flustered, as his eyes glanced at the clock that was hung on her walls, "well, at least I could make you lunch, can't I?"

Hermione smiled back at him, seeing the man she knew so well in her fifth year shine through. She had seriously thought he was lost, but no, he had always been there. She just stubbornly chose not to see him.

* * *

_A/N: I know…. I do not deserve reviews. I deserve to be shunned. But please forgive me. I am just like Sirius, apologizing my ass off. I really didn't mean to abandon you all, and I feel so terrible. Gosh, I can't believe it's been almost a year since I last updated. I am so sorry. I know writers block is the most used excuse there is. But really, I just didn't know how to write this. And to be honest, I was probably going to quit this fic, but then I happened to read over a the reviews I received for this story, and I felt extremely guilty, and believe it or not, the writers block went out the window, and I promised myself, I would give you a chapter, and here it is. I am so sorry it took so long. I promise the next one is soon to come. And I feel horrible for asking but please review, even though you really want to say _**_'To hell with her damned fic'._**


	13. Time Flies By

Title: One Year Marriage

Disclaimer: I think we all know that I am not JRK.

Summary: Marriage Law Challenge. AU. The war was over, and everything was right once more. But the Ministry found a new way to stop Blood discrimination, A Marriage Law. A Sirius/Hermione Love Story.

Rating: T, for now, but may change.

Warnings: Mild swearing.

Chapter 13 - Time Flies By

The scent of simmering sausages, fried potatoes, and eggs assaulted her nostrils. Merlin, that smelled good. After 24 hours of consuming nothing more than fire whiskey, Sirius could have made burnt toast, and it still would have been the best thing she'd ever taste. Almost trance-like she glided towards the kitchen. Her hair was still wet from her brief shower earlier but Hermione didn't even have the strength to tackle her hair, she needed some food and she needed it now.

Groaning at her grumbling stomach, Hermione slid open the kitchen door, and the scent practically threw her off balance. Her mouth watering and her stomach pleading for food, she quietly sat at one of the tables. Her eyes scanned the kitchen, it was decorated brilliantly; the mahogany wooden cabinets, the matching counter, and the stainless steel sink. Finally her eyes landed on Sirius who was humming to himself, not realizing that he was being watched. It was amusing to see Sirius like this, so carefree and friendly, Hermione couldn't barely remember a time when she'd seen him like this. He still wore the same slacks and shirt from yesterday, the only difference was he had on a horrible pink apron. She didn't know which surprised her more, Sirius cooking or wearing an apron. She smiled, highly amused, as she continued to watch him.

It wasn't so bad, being married to Sirius Black. She had expected explosions, shouting matches, and hexes being thrown; but hopefully that would be avoided, if Sirius Black stayed his friendly self.

She watched amazed as he flicked his wand and the food automatically began decorating themselves on the two sliver plates. Sirius would put Molly Weasley to shame with that charm. Amused, Hermione chuckled, which immediately caused Sirius to turn around, revealing the front of his horrid pink apron.

Knitted in black and white string was a horribly contorted figure of a man, who was smiling serenely. Somehow, it made her think of Dobby's painting of Harry. Smiling up at Sirius, she pointed at his apron.

"That's nice," lied Hermione, trying her best not to laugh.

Sirius smiled fondly, wiping his hands on the pink apron. "A present from Tipsy," he said. With another flick of his wand, the two plates and goblets flew toward her in alarming speed and Hermione actually ducked, in case they landed on her, however the plates and the goblets neatly settled on the kitchen table, not a hint of a mess in sight.

"Impressive," said Hermione, at the display.

Sirius just smiled. "I strongly urge you to dig in. I smell more horrible than Buckbeak right now, I doubt you want to eat with me," said Sirius, indicating himself.

Hermione frowned, "Then go take a shower,", said Hermione, as if she was pointing out the obvious.

Sirius chuckled, "That was my was my agenda Mrs. Black,". With a mock bow, Sirius walked out of the kitchen, leaving behind a scarlet Hermione.

The food was out of the world. Every bite had her toes curling. Even when her hunger was sated, Hermione wanted more.

"You know this is the best omelet I have ever tasted," said Hermione, pausing to sip her pumpkin juice.

Sirius shook his head smiling at her. "I didn't cook all of it. I had help from Tipsy," he said, his eyes twitching slightly.

Her brows creased. "Tipsy? Surely not a house-el-"

The sentence lay unfinished as a crack thundered across the kitchen and the small figure of a female house elf appeared.

"You called Master," the elf addressed Sirius, lacking the usual stutter and bad English.

Hermione scowled, pushing the plate and goblet away from her. How stupid of her to actually believe that Sirius would cook this himself? Taking credit for slave labor. Immediately Hermione stood, her eyes flashing dangerously towards Sirius, who seemed unfazed, but looked a bit apprehensive all the same.

"A House Elf?" she hissed.

But her statement was left unheard as the said House Elf spoke, "Why is Mistress glaring at my Master? Does she not like his cooking?" the House-Elf asked in a squeaky voice.

Her eyes flickered toward the pitiful creature, softening immediately as she looked at the House-Elf. She wore a pretty pink shirt and skirt that was neatly transfigured to fit the elf. She looked almost well cared for, no doubt she was a new elf, it was only time before the elf resembled poor old Kreacher.

"No your cooking was lovely Tipsy. Thank you very much," replied Hermione kindly.

Never in her life had she ever seen a House-Elf scowling at her, "Master made this," she said, gesturing at the plate full of food. "Tipsy tried to help Master, but Master told Tipsy to stay put and not help Master,", Tipsy pointed a her small elongated finger at Hermione, "You are ungrateful to my Master's cooking!"

Hermione stared wide-eyed at Tipsy, while Sirius tried to hide his smirk with his utmost intensity, but failed.

"Surely Tipsy, you can't let anyone take the credit of your cooking!" said Hermione, trying to console the House Elf.

Tipsy was about to open her mouth to reply, when Sirius cut her off. "It's okay Tipsy. Drop it. Hermione is the sole member of the House-Elf Liberation Front in the Ministry, she loves House-Elves. Be nice to her," reproached Sirius, giving Tipsy a little nudge.

The House-Elf simply ignored him or didn't care of his subtle order. "You is a bad woman! You is not my Mistress! Insulting my Master! I work for him for three years! He pays me 36 fat gold coins a week! Mistress is bad! Master good to Tipsy!" yelled the House-Elf glaring at Hermione, who seemed dumbfounded for words.

With a crack the figure of Tipsy disappeared and Hermione stared wide-eyed at Sirius. Unable to comprehend the fact that Sirius actually paid the House-Elf and 36 galleons in a week to boot! Hermione looked at Sirius, who had a smug smile on his face to indicate that he wasn't offended by her loss of control or lack of it. She opened her mouth to apologize, but Sirius waved it off.

"No need. Tipsy is very protective of me. Just don't try that S.P.E.W stuff on her," warned Sirius. "Tipsy is a bit," Sirius paused to grimace, "vocal,"

"You pay her?" she asked in awe, smiling strangely at him. She was rather pretty when she smiled.

Sirius nodded. "And it's not to impress you or anything. I've been paying her for a while now,".

"Does she get holidays and sick leaves?" she asked eagerly.

Sirius fought the urge to roll his eyes. If impressing Hermione consisted of introducing her to Tipsy, he would have done so ages ago. "Tipsy can slack off whenever she wants. She is free to come and go as she pleases and she is allowed to curse at me when she is angry," Sirius chuckled, "Actually the first thing I made her do was learn twenty swear words and practice them on me," His eyes lit and he smiled fondly.

Hermione was gob-smacked. Sirius Black being nice to a House-Elf. Oh Merlin, that was scary.

"Are you sure she is not under the Imperious or anything?" asked Hermione apprehensively.

Sirius laughed out loud. "I suggest you ask Tipsy herself. But beware, Tipsy is very vocal. She will scream your ears off,"

Hermione shook her head in amazement. "Sirius Black, you are full of surprises,"

Sirius winked at her as he leaned down to take her dirty plate and goblet into his empty hand. "You have no idea," he whispered teasingly in her ear, unknowingly making Hermione shiver in the process.

A blush darkened her cheeks as she watched Sirius washing their dishes, not bothering to call Tipsy for help.

He was really something else.

* * *

Months passed in an alarming speed. Her job as the Chief of the House-Elf Liberation Front at the Department for Control and Regulation for Magical Creatures was booming. Mostly due to the vast number of 'celebrities', Hermione had interviewed. The zoology section of the Daily Prophet printed interviews from Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black; who were all supportive of her cause.

What is surprising about the whole ordeal was that it was Sirius came up with the idea. Never in her life would Hermione have ever believed that Sirius Black would actually help her support House-Elves. After his startling interview, Hermione received owls from dozens of women around England, who graciously decided to donate money to her cause. At least one good thing came out of Sirius' womanizing ways.

Sirius and Hermione also built a solid friendship over the months. The start of their friendship had been shaky, but with Sirius' effort and Hermione's compassion; they both developed such a friendship that left Ginny, Harry, and Molly Weasley baffled.

Sirius was picked up work as well. Harry and Hermione both thought that Sirius would go back to being an Auror, in fact Kingsley had even offered him a high position within the Auror Department with a considerable salary. And to everyone's amazement Sirius declined, he seemed more determined on working on something that made him happy, something he was truly talented at. With the help of Remus; Sirius convinced the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, and the Committee on Experimental Charms; to grant him a license allowing him to charm Motorcycles and Cars to fly. Immediately, before the shop was even opened, the uproar began. Soars of Wizards and Witches lined up at Sirius' doorstep demanding him to open the shop sooner.

The shop opened with huge publicity. Sirius being the godfather of Harry Potter, the only man to escape Azkaban, the conqueror of the Veil, and not to mention his huge reputation of being the 'Wizarding World's Bad Boy'; Padfoot and Moony's Charms opened with a bang that rivaled even Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

Dozens of Wizards signed up the first day, dropping off their respected automobiles at the hands of Sirius and Remus.

Since it was so common to see Sirius zooming by on his Motorcycle, kids who were fresh out of Hogwarts were attempting to blend in to the Sirius-Black look. His shop took Hogsmeade by storm, arousing more attention than the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

Many Wizards could be seen flying around in Motorcycles or cars now; thanks to Sirius and Remus.

The popularity of his shop was so demanding that, Nimbus offered Sirius a twelve million galleon contract to sell his charm work to them. But knowing Sirius, he declined. He wasn't going to let anyone profit from his work. But the thought that his own charms were causing a huge decline in sales for the new Nimbus' boasted his ego greatly. And Sirius started working on small models of cars and motorcycles', that he could market for children.

Hermione had been more than supportive of his idea, although it was very dangerous in her opinion. Hermione although supportive, would continually badger Sirius about putting more protective charms on it, in case of an accident. But wise words of advice, flew in one ear and came out the other. But he followed her advice nonetheless.

Since the shop demanded so much of Sirius' time, he didn't have time for much of a social life. The only people he seemed to have time for was Hermione, Remus, and Harry. Mostly Hermione, who demanded continuously that he put cushioning charms on all the bikes and cars, and Sirius obliged, knowing that Merlin himself couldn't stop Hermione once she got started.

They fell into a easy relationship, both helping each other with their respected careers. With Tipsy being the well spoken and possessive House-Elf that she was; she became Hermione's mascot and a spokes-creature for House-Elf's worldwide. Hermione's career drastically increased with the help of Sirius Black, although he would rather die than admit it, he was glad Hermione was doing something for House-Elves.

They slowly became friends. Very good friends. They were often seen having lunch or at their respected jobs. Hopefully it didn't arouse any media attention, due to the fact that they were already married. Life was good, or as good as it can get. Hermione even managed to find a steady boyfriend, until the-so-called-boyfriend found out that she was married to Sirius Black, and he ran faster than the loose women who chased Sirius.

Very often Sirius and Hermione still bickered, but most of the time it was casual for them, since they were so different, and they clashed tremendously.

* * *

Droplets of sweat trickled down his forehead, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration, his wand pointed steadily at the exhaust pipe of the motorcycle; Sirius sat crouched down his face in level with the exhaust pipe he was trying to ignite. The bloody motorcycle refused to start. The trouble with charming non-magical objects was the fact that the magic heavily altered the mechanics of the bike. Adding a levitating charm that corresponded equally with the dash board wasn't child's play. It took an excessive amount of stress, sweat, and concentration; not to mention a whole lot of his bloody time. This was the sixth date (or shagging opportunity) Sirius had missed.

With his wand steady and his eyes glittering purposefully, Sirius cast another incendio into the exhaust pipe. Holding his breath for the tenth time today he pleaded with the bloody motorcycle to work. But again, no avail. Angrily Sirius strode to his storage room to look for a spare exhaust pipe. He would make sure to add the cost of that exhaust pipe to the customer. Bloody fool had him working all night.

Ignoring the rumbling in his stomach, Sirius roughly opened the cabinets and doors looking for the blasted exhaust pipe. He really didn't fancy going to muggle London looking for one. Angry, frustrated, and hungry; Sirius began rummaging for the spare exhaust pipe. Finally after what seemed like hours of searching in Sirius' part, when in fact, it had only been a minute and a half; Sirius located the bloody object.

Sighing, he turned to exit the store room and when he heard someone knocking on the backdoor of his shop. There was only three people alive who dared to bother Sirius' when he was at the shop. The first being Remus who casually dropped by to offer assistance, the second being Harry who usually dropped by to annoy him, and the third was Hermione who made sure he wasn't starving himself nor taking his anger out on his storeroom.

Muttering under his breath, Sirius pulled opened the door, and instantly his stomach began growling even more. The alluring smell of fish and chips, and the light perfume of Hermione. Scowling at her, he let her in, muttering all the same.

Hermione didn't bother to acknowledge his muttering, she was more than used to Sirius' attitudes when he was stressed in the shop. His anger didn't faze her one bit, it only served to amuse her.

"You know you're entitled to a break every now and then," said Hermione waving her wand, and instantly his storeroom seemed ten times cleaner. Another wave and a table and two chairs appeared instantly in between the large storeroom. Sirius scowled even further.

"You are not tempting me with food. I've got work to finish," said Sirius gruffly, though his eyes were attached to the brown package that was laden with fried fish.

Hermione didn't bother responding. Instead she began taking out the contents of the bag and began setting them on the table, ignoring Sirius' groans.

"Have I ever told you just how bossy you are?" he muttered, taking a seat in one of her conjured chairs.

"No. But did I ever tell you that you are an over-worked git, that refuses to listen to the voice of reason," snapped Hermione, as she handed him a plate of buttery fried fish and chips.

Unwillingly Sirius smiled as he took the plate from her, Hermione had a way of making his anger elevate at a high level and then suddenly plummet just as fast.

They both sat in Sirius' stuffy storeroom, each exchanging tales of their days at work. Hermione gave him an animated description of a woman who was being held in the Ministry holding cells, because she tried to behead her house elf.

"Can you believe the nerve of her? She should be sent to Azkaban!" said Hermione fiercely.

"Maybe I should send Kreacher to her," muttered Sirius. Hermione threw him a glowering look. Sirius just smirked innocently in return.

"Can't you survive one day being serious?" asked Hermione and just as she saw Sirius' mouth move to retort, she added "Don't," warningly.

Living with Sirius Black for six months she had been forced to tolerate his excessive use of his 'Sirius' jokes. Which at first made her laugh and now it caused her to roll her eyes and sigh.

"So are you all done for today?" asked Hermione, changing the subject that did not relate to Sirius' name.

He immediately glowered. "All day I've been trying restlessly to ignite that damned bike and still nothing," growled Sirius.

Hermione reached to touch his arm. "Stop being a baby. You'll figure it out. You always do," she soothed, "Have you charmed the accelerator to match the pressure of the ignition?" she asked, knowing a vast amount of charming, mostly due to Sirius' profession.

"Yes," he muttered, "The bloody exhaust won't ignite, so I am going to replace it. Mind you, I am charging the bloody arse for it," he added scowling.

"Why don't you give it a rest Sirius? You work harder than I do,"

Sirius snorted. "I am not the one who spent 48 hours in the Ministry handwriting an exposé,"

Hermione grumbled, but didn't add anything in response.

Most of her evenings consisted of dragging Sirius out of his shop, it had become a daily routine for her and Sirius to dine together in his rusty old storeroom, which sometimes smelled heavily of petrol.

Over the months, somehow, Sirius became a huge part of Hermione's life. Sometimes she still couldn't get over the reality of it, she'd never thought her married life to Sirius would be like this. She had expected to see him coming home drunk everyday, women seeking in and out of his bedroom, or even expected to be treated like crap (which her wand was more than a remedy for); but never this. She never expected a solid friendship from him, never expected so slowly see a side of Sirius only two living people had the pleasure to see, never expected to slowly fall in love with the man who was determined to be the most arrogant bastard she'd ever met, never had she expected to actually like being married to Sirius Black.

Inside, she dreaded the day the Ministry would appeal the law, knowing that it would break her heart to part from Sirius. A small part of her wished that Sirius would develop feelings for her too, but she knew Sirius was oblivious to matters of the heart, unless it involved his godson.

Sighing to herself, she looked up at Sirius, who was staring at her strangely.

"A galleon for your thoughts?" he teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes, leave it to Sirius to change a idiom. "Isn't it Knut?" she retorted.

Sirius smiled at her, "Your thoughts are worth more than a knut,"

They finished the rest of the meal in silence. Both oblivious to what stirred in each others minds. Sirius mind firmly attached to the Motorcycle and Hermione contemplating their lives.

Unbeknownst to either of them; a storm was slowly looming their way.

* * *

_**A/N: I know. I have not updated in a while. Sorry. Siriusly, I am. I think I managed to pass most of the hard parts in this chapter. I had to give them a developed friendship or my plot would seriously go awry. For those of you who are confused with this chapter and why I decided to skip six months, well, it's because nothing big happens. No big fight, no deaths, or anything of that sort. Sirius and Hermione both delve into their careers and a strong friendships blooms. For those of you who didn't want Hermione falling in love with Sirius so fast, I have a reason for that, and it's crucial to the plot. We need Sirius to be oblivious for a while. And yes, Sirius cares deeply for Hermione, in fact he is very possessive of her. You'll see. Just wait. Please read and review and I promise I will continue writing this. **_


End file.
